


Вторая половина

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...у этого заклятия есть одна особенность. Его нельзя применить к человеку, который никого не любит. Заклятье не создает любовь, оно просто ее перенаправляет, заменяя все воспоминания, связанные с истинным объектом его чувств. Все это время ты на самом деле любил совсем другого человека, Северус. Ты просто забыл об этом. Но твое сердце помнит, поверь мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая половина

**Пролог**

Год 1998

\- Уже можно, - вполголоса сообщил Дамблдор. - Он вас не увидит.  
Туман за его спиной соткался в четыре призрачные фигуры.  
\- Ну, вот и все, - немного грустно подытожил Джеймс, глядя вслед своему так быстро повзрослевшему сыну.  
\- Он победит, - успокоил его Дамблдор. – Простите, что не дал возможности попрощаться. Я не сомневался в его выборе, но ему было бы гораздо тяжелее его сделать, находись вы все время рядом.  
\- Мой храбрый мальчик, - кивнула Лили, с любовью провожая Гарри глазами.  
Муж приобнял ее за плечи. Его друзья подошли поближе.  
– Ну что, пора? – вздохнул Сириус.  
Дамблдор рассеянно кивнул, задумчиво покачивая скулящего у него на руках уродливого младенца.  
\- Альбус, вы с нами? - поинтересовался Джеймс.  
\- Увы, - покачал тот головой. – У меня еще осталось одно дело. Лили, ты не возьмешь Томми? – он протянул младенца женщине.  
Та охотно его приняла.  
\- Шшш... – она покачала маленького уродца, нежно прижав его к себе. Тот сразу же затих, вцепившись в ее платье скрюченными пальчиками. Его сморщенная кожа вдруг порозовела, разглаживаясь.  
\- Так быстро! – восхитился Джеймс.  
Лили довольно улыбнулась.  
\- У твоей жены поистине щедрое сердце, - согласился Дамблдор. – Увидите, скоро наш Томми станет красавчиком. Да, малыш? – он ласково улыбнулся ребенку. Будущий красавчик посопел, поуютнее устраиваясь в обнимающих его руках, и успокоенно закрыл глаза. Дамблдор поднял голову и посмотрел на стоявшего неподалеку оборотня. Тот с любопытством озирался по сторонам - для него все тут было еще в новинку.  
\- Ремус, - позвал его директор.  
Люпин обернулся, вопросительно улыбаясь.  
\- Попрощайся с друзьями, - велел ему Дамблдор.  
\- Что?!! – опешил Люпин.  
\- Быстрее, Ремус, - настойчиво попросил старый волшебник. – У тебя мало времени. За Тонкс не волнуйся, я все ей объясню.  
\- Но как же так? – Люпин страшно растерялся. - Разве мы не будем все вместе? Я думал… Рогалис… Бродяга… - он в отчаянии переводил взгляд с одного своего друга на другого.  
Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.  
\- Прости, Луни, - беззаботно ответил Джеймс. – Но тебе здесь не место.  
\- Но почему? – Ремус чуть не плакал. - Потому, что я оборотень? Это же несправедливо! Или… господи, это ведь не может быть из-за того, что я… - он не договорил, с мукой посмотрев на друзей.  
\- Прекратите, - сердито потребовала Лили. – Хватит дурака валять.  
Сириус, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой.  
Ремус ничего не понимал.  
\- Что происходит? – жалобно спросил он. – Ребята…  
\- Ты жив, Луни, - ухмыляясь, объяснил ему Блэк. – Так что извини, но тебе действительно здесь не место.  
\- Как жив? – обомлел Люпин. – Меня же заавадили, я сам слышал.  
\- И этот человек преподавал ЗОТИ! – театрально закатил глаза Сириус.  
\- Да ладно, Сири, ты и сам не знал, пока не помер, - вступился за друга Джеймс.  
\- Мальчики, время, - поторопил их Дамблдор.  
\- Дело в том, что оборотня… - начал объяснять Джеймс, но его объяснения потонули во внезапно ударившем по ушам грохоте. Мир вокруг Люпина завертелся безумной каруселью, перевернулся и обрушился на него яркой вспышкой немыслимых красок. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем потерять сознание, был на мгновение пробившийся сквозь шум веселый голос Сириуса, обещавший застолбить ему в раю местечко потеплее.

 

**Глава 1**

Год 1975

\- Хэй, Питер! Куда это ты так уставился?  
Сидевший на кровати невысокий рыжий юноша вздрогнул и обернулся, быстро убрав руку из-под мантии.  
\- Ха, да ты тут дрочишь! – рассмеялся его друг, точно определив причину столь поспешного движения. - Ремус, ты только посмотри! Он тут дрочит! На тебя, представляешь?  
Ремус, читавший на соседней кровати учебник по ЗОТИ, поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - попросил он.  
\- Да я тебе клянусь! – Сириус прижал руку к сердцу. – Провалиться мне на этом месте. Уставился на тебя и дрочил! Ты что, педик, Питер? – повернулся он к Петтигрю.  
При этих словах по лицу Ремуса пробежала тень, но Сириус этого не заметил. Он увлеченно разглядывал Питера, на которого было жалко смотреть.  
\- Я не педик, - прошептал тот, заливаясь краской.  
\- Педик! – с энтузиазмом возразил Сириус. – Раз ты дрочишь на парня, значит, ты – педик! Караул! – заголосил он, в притворном ужасе отшатываясь от встающего с кровати Петтигрю. – Спасайся, кто может! В нашей спальне завелся педик!  
\- Перестань, - поморщился Люпин. – Чего ты к нему привязался?  
\- Луни, да ты что? – вытаращился Блэк. – Тебе нравится, когда на тебя дрочат?  
\- Я на него не дрочил, - несчастным голосом оправдывался Питер. От смущения у него на глазах выступили слезы. – Просто задумался. Я представлял себе же… де… одну девушку.  
\- Да? – тут же заинтересовался его приятель. – И кого же?  
\- Отстань от него, Бродяга, - посоветовал Люпин. – Это не твое дело. И вообще, нельзя быть таким нетерпимым. Геи тоже люди.  
\- А ты знаешь хоть одного гея? – поднял брови Сириус.  
Ремус покачал головой, отводя глаза.  
\- Я знаю, - влез Петтигрю, горя желанием реабилитироваться.  
\- Серьезно? – воззрился на него Блэк. – И кто же это?  
\- Снейп, - ответил Питер.  
Ремус вздрогнул.  
\- Да ты что? – обрадовался Сириус. – Снейп – пидор? Я так и знал!  
\- С чего ты взял? – напряженно спросил Люпин.  
\- Да, Хвост, с чего ты взял? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Блэк.  
\- Он пялится на Ремуса, - пожал плечами Питер.  
\- Что?! – в один голос воскликнули его друзья.  
\- Он пялится на Ремуса, - повторил Петтигрю. – Уже несколько месяцев. Смотрит на него, как голодный на еду. Чуть ли слюни не пускает. А один раз я видел, как он нюхал твою мантию, - повернулся он к Люпину.  
Блэк ахнул. Ремус расширил глаза.  
\- Ты серьезно? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Когда?  
\- Прошлым летом, - охотно объяснил его друг. – Когда была жара. Ты забыл свою мантию у озера, и я сказал, что сбегаю, помнишь?  
Ремус завороженно кивнул.  
\- Ну вот, а когда я пришел, он стоял там с закрытыми глазами и держал твою мантию у своего ПОГАНОГО НОСА! - с неожиданной злобой выплюнул Питер.  
\- Фу! – скривился Блэк. - Гадость какая! Ремус, - он повернулся к другу, - давай ему морду набьем. Эй, ты чего улыбаешься?  
\- Да так, шутку вспомнил, - пробормотал Люпин, избегая его взгляда.  
Он вдруг поднялся с кровати и шагнул к двери.  
\- Куда это ты на ночь глядя? – удивился Сириус.  
\- В библиотеку, - быстро ответил Ремус. – Мне надо… эээ… в общем, надо, - и он торопливо вышел.  
\- Мне тоже надо, - подскочил Питер и выбежал вслед за Ремусом.  
\- Маньяки, - фыркнул Сириус и прямо в ботинках завалился на постель, предвкушая, как расскажет обо всем этом Джеймсу.

Рыжая крыса бежала по коридору вслед за спешившим в библиотеку гриффиндорским старостой. Перед входом в читальный зал Ремус остановился, переводя дыхание, потом машинальным жестом пригладил волосы и потянул на себя дверь. Крыса незаметно прошмыгнула у него между ног и забилась под ближайший шкаф.  
Несмотря на позднее время, в библиотеке все еще был посетитель. Худой неопрятный юноша в потрепанной мантии поднял глаза на вошедшего, но тут же снова уткнулся в учебник воистину выдающимся носом. Грязные волосы упали ему на лицо, и он с досадой дернул головой, откидывая их назад.  
Ремус с независимым видом прошел мимо него и взял с полки книгу. Юноша настороженно следил за ним из-под челки, нервно крутя перо в испачканных чернилами пальцах с обкусанными ногтями.  
\- Привет, Снейп, – с нарочитой легкостью поздоровался Люпин, подходя к его столу. - Не возражаешь?  
Тот медленно покачал головой. Ремус отодвинул стул и уселся рядом. Некоторое время оба усиленно делали вид, что читают, исподтишка бросая друг на друга быстрые взгляды. Наконец Снейп решительно захлопнул книгу и повернулся к Люпину лицом.  
\- Говори, - велел он.  
\- Что говорить? – растерялся тот.  
\- То, что ты хотел мне сказать.  
\- Я ничего не хотел сказать, - гриффиндорец покраснел.  
\- Не ври, - поморщился Снейп.  
\- Да с чего ты взял-то? – беспомощно спросил Ремус.  
\- Ты взял учебник по зельям, хотя зелий завтра нет. Ты уже пять минут читаешь рецепт костероста, который мы варили на прошлой контрольной и за который ты получил неплохую оценку. Ты… - тут Снейп слегка запнулся, - ты сел рядом со мной, хотя раньше всегда садился за соседний стол. Вывод – ты пришел, чтобы что-то мне сказать. Говори, - он приглашающе взмахнул рукой.  
Люпин нервно сглотнул.  
\- Я-а-а… эээ… как вообще дела? – неловко поинтересовался он.  
Снейп посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
\- Люпин, - поднял он бровь. – Ты заболел?  
\- Почему заболел? – моргнул Ремус.  
\- Обычно ты НЕ спрашиваешь, как у меня дела. Мы с тобой НЕ друзья, чтобы ты об этом спрашивал. Мы даже не приятели. Мы просто иногда сидим за соседними столами в библиотеке. Твои дружки меня ненавидят. Я - мерзкий сальный слизеринец. Так что говори быстрее, чего тебе от меня надо, и выметайся. Ты мне мешаешь.  
\- Ты не мерзкий! – возмущенно возразил Люпин и тут же прикусил язык.  
Черные глаза его соседа изумленно распахнулись.  
\- Да ты что, Люпин? – Снейп попытался произнести это с издевкой, но голос его подвел, прозвучав почти умоляюще.  
Ремус уловил это со своей обычной чуткостью.  
\- Ты не мерзкий. И ты… ты… тымнеоченьнравишься, - скороговоркой выпалил он, старательно не глядя в сторону совершенно обалдевшего от такого заявления слизеринца.  
\- Не ври, - жалко повторил Снейп. Казалось, ему вдруг перестало хватать воздуха. Он бессознательным жестом потянул себя за воротник и хрипло кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
\- Я не вру, - тихо ответил Люпин. – Я бы давно тебе сказал, если бы…  
\- Если бы что? – быстро перебил его Снейп.  
Ремус поднял на него отчаянные глаза.  
\- Если бы точно знал, что тебе это будет приятно, - одними губами произнес он.  
\- Что это будет приятно… мне? – завороженно уточнил Снейп.  
Ремус кивнул.  
\- Ты лжешь, - Снейп, зажмурившись, затряс головой, словно пытался отогнать от себя какое-то видение. – Это… это не может быть правдой, - с усилием выдавил он, открывая глаза и глядя на Люпина с мукой. – Я не знаю, что вы с дружками задумали, но… - тут его лицо исказилось судорогой, и он быстро отвернулся.  
\- Северус, - жарким шепотом позвал Люпин, придвигаясь ближе. – Северус, пожалуйста, поверь…  
\- Не надо! – почти простонал Снейп, вцепившись в край стола побелевшими пальцами. Его била мелкая дрожь.  
В этот момент в комнате раздался какой-то звук – не то хрип, не то писк. Юноши одновременно подпрыгнули и уставились на дверь с выражением одинакового испуга на лицах.  
\- В Запретную секцию, быстро! – Люпин схватил соседа за руку и рывком вытащил его из-за стола. Почему-то тому и в голову не пришло сопротивляться.  
Почти бегом они достигли нужной двери и ввалились в полутемное помещение.  
\- Ремус, Северус? – удивленно подняла голову мадам Пинс, сидевшая за своей конторкой над чашечкой чая. Она бросила взгляд на часы и торопливо отодвинула чашку. – Вы почему так поздно?  
\- Очень надо, - хрипло выдохнул Люпин, положив перед ней на стол свой пропуск.  
\- Северус? – вопросительно посмотрела на него мадам.  
Тот молча протянул ей точно такую же бумажку.  
\- Только быстро, - попросила женщина. – Через четверть часа я закрываю. Я ведь могу оставить вас одних, пока буду проверять книги в соседнем зале?  
Люпин поспешно кивнул. Дождавшись, когда за женщиной закроется дверь, он схватил Снейпа за рукав и потащил его в проход между рядами.  
\- Какого черта? – опомнившись, прошипел тот. – Пусти меня, идиот! – он попытался вырваться.  
Люпин тут же затормозил и развернулся, припечатав его лопатками к книжным полкам. Снейп вытаращил глаза. Ремус шагнул вперед и прижал ладони к шершавым пыльным переплетам по обе стороны от его головы. Не отрывая горящего взгляда от потрясенного лица слизеринца, он медленно наклонился к его шее и с наслаждением втянул в себя воздух.  
Снейп поперхнулся.  
\- Что ты де… - его голос сорвался.  
Ремус так же медленно выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты потрясающе пахнешь, - хрипло прошептал он. – Я с ума схожу от твоего запаха.  
Снейп приглушенно пискнул и вцепился Люпину в плечи – у него внезапно подкосились ноги. Ремус быстро шагнул вперед и прижал юношу к полке своим телом, не давая ему упасть. Снейп со всхлипом уткнулся носом в его мантию. Его трясло.  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? – выдохнул Люпин ему в ухо.  
Снейп вскинул голову, собираясь что-то сказать, но сказать ничего не успел: в следующее мгновение его рот оказался запечатан жадным поцелуем. Юноша издал протестующее мычание, но его губы уже против воли приоткрылись, а пальцы сами собой зарылись в мягкие каштановые волосы, сводя на нет весь его предполагаемый протест. Ремус не замедлил этим воспользоваться. Он быстро подался вперед и выставил колено между ног слизеринца, мягко нажимая ему на плечи, отчего тот вынужден был присесть и запрокинуть лицо. Люпин зарычал и приник губами к обнажившейся шее.  
Снейп задрожал и лихорадочно зашарил руками по его мантии. Люпин рванул себя за воротник. Пуговицы со стуком посыпались на пол. Нетерпеливые руки тут же стянули мантию с его плеч и волшебным образом проникли под рубашку. Ремус со всхлипом выдохнул и снова впился ртом в ищущие губы. Пальцы, гладившие кожу, оставляли в его воображении радужный след. И когда этот след потянулся вниз, он мог только стонать в целующий его рот, пока чужая рука немного неуверенно ласкала его, доводя до оргазма, который не шел ни в какое сравнение с теми, что Люпину до этого довелось испытать.  
Ремус упал на колени, задыхаясь. Снейп вцепился в полку и устоял на ногах. Люпин помотал головой, стараясь прийти в себя, и тут же почувствовал, как мгновенно напрягся слизеринец, неправильно истолковавший его движение.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - зашептал Ремус, догадавшись, в чем дело. – Иди сюда, - и он потянул Снейпа к себе за край мантии. Он поднял голову, глядя слизеринцу в лицо, и тот непроизвольно сглотнул при виде стоявшего перед ним на коленях юноши, чьи волосы были растрепаны, а глаза мягко сияли в полумраке. Снейп завороженно шагнул вперед. Ремус сглотнул и решительно потянулся к застежке его брюк. Северус ахнул… и вцепился зубами себе в руку.

Снейп сидел на полу и потрясенно смотрел на Ремуса, который заботливо приводил в порядок его одежду.  
\- Все в порядке? – не поднимая головы, спросил гриффиндорец. – Если что-то не так…  
Вместо ответа Снейп зажмурился и прижался лбом к его плечу.  
Ремус просиял. Он немного подвинулся и прислонился к полке, притянув слизеринца к себе. Тот послушно откинулся назад и счастливо вздохнул, когда руки Люпина обвились вокруг его талии, а подбородок осторожно опустился ему на плечо.  
\- Теперь веришь? – с улыбкой прошептал Ремус. – Или все еще думаешь, что это какой-то хитрый гриффиндорский план?  
Снейп, не удержавшись, фыркнул.  
\- Отличный план, - хрипло отозвался он. – Отсосать своему врагу так, чтобы тот сдох от удовольствия. Мне нравится такой план, Люпин.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как только что подставился? Если я расскажу об этом…  
\- … то мне, - безмятежно отозвался Ремус, который точно знал, что ничего подобного слизеринец не сделает, - конечно же, придется найти для своих злобных козней другую жертву.  
Такая перспектива Снейпу явно не понравилась. Он скосил глаза на невинное лицо Люпина и вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.  
\- Черт с тобой, – махнул он рукой. – Ставь свои опыты. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы такой уникальный эксперимент прошел без моего участия, - тут он поерзал и прижался к Ремусу еще сильнее. – Наука мне этого не простит.  
\- Северус, ты такой ханжа, - фыркнул Люпин, зарываясь носом в его волосы.  
\- Я голову не мыл, - предупредил его Снейп.  
\- Ты ее никогда не моешь, - усмехнулся Люпин. – И не надо.  
Он не шутил: запах снейповых волос приводил его волка в экстаз. И не только волос - сама кожа слизеринца пахла так, что Ремусу хотелось немедленно вытряхнуть его из одежды и тереться о него всем телом, извиваясь и мурча, как обалдевшему от валерьянки коту.  
Он помнил, когда это началось - в самом начале третьего курса, которое совпало с началом его переходного возраста. Уже в поезде Ремус заметил, что реагирует на запахи некоторых людей несколько по-другому, чем раньше, причем зачастую его глаза и нос вступали в противоречие, приводя своего хозяина в полное замешательство. И Люпин вздыхал, осознавая, что теперь ему придется научится как-то с этим жить, и виновато улыбался неприятно пахнущему Питеру, втихомолку радуясь, что это противоречие затронуло только одного из троих его друзей.  
Они уже почти приехали, когда где-то хлопнула дверь, и гулявший по вагону ветер донес до него странный незнакомый аромат. Его волк встрепенулся и потянул носом, и Ремус сам не понял, как оказался на ногах. Пробормотав что-то про зов природы (и нисколько при этом не лукавя), он вышел в коридор и пошел по вагону туда, куда звал его становившийся все более притягательным запах. И чуть не упал в обморок, увидев, кто именно является его источником.  
С этого мгновения его жизнь превратилась в кошмар. Целый год Люпин пытался избавиться от наваждения, которым стал для него Снейп, пока не понял, что это бесполезно. Он пробовал встречаться с девушками, но свидания кончались ничем – он даже не мог себя заставить должным образом реагировать на поцелуи, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. До юношей дело, к счастью, не дошло – Ремус вовремя понял, что результат этих попыток будет тем же: его проблема была совсем в другом, и рисковать расположением своих друзей, не получая ничего взамен, он не видел смысла.  
И он смирился. Смирился с тем, что всегда будет один; так же, как смирился когда-то со своей проклятой сущностью, которая, как теперь выяснилось, кроме всего прочего, лишила его возможности быть счастливым в любви. В то, что Снейп может ответить ему взаимностью, он ни минуты не верил - фортуна не слишком-то к нему благоволила, и вся его жизнь была сплошным тому доказательством.  
Однако имелся в этом и плюс – привычка постоянно сдерживаться сослужила Люпину хорошую службу, и он без труда сохранял внешнюю невозмутимость, даже когда объект его чувств оказывался рядом. А это случалось довольно часто, особенно в последнее время, хотя Ремус сознательно не делал ничего, чтобы как-то этому поспособствовать. И тем не менее, куда бы он ни шел - один ли, с друзьями, - Снейп неизменно оказывался поблизости; «вынюхивал», как говорил Сириус, донельзя взбешенный таким положением дел. Люпин успокаивал его, а заодно и себя, отгоняя растущую в сердце надежду, но она, как настырный комар, возвращалась, стоило ему только в очередной раз поймать на себе внимательный взгляд черных глаз.  
И лишь когда Питер – дай бог ему здоровья – подтвердил то, во что сам Люпин не осмеливался верить, он позволил надежде взять себя за шкирку и привести сюда – к человеку, которого выбрал для них его волк. И не ошибся.  
\- И давно ты… - голос Снейпа вывел его из раздумий. – Давно ты… эээ…  
\- Давно, - улыбнулся Ремус, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. – Года два. А ты?  
\- Что я? – прикинулся валенком Снейп.  
\- Северус, - укоризненно протянул Люпин.  
Снейп шмыгнул носом и кивнул.  
\- Тоже, - хрипло признался он. Было видно, что признание далось ему с трудом. Ремус легонько куснул его покрасневшее ухо.  
\- Давай подниматься, - вздохнул он. – Мадам в осадок выпадет, если нас застукает, - он с сожалением разжал руки.  
Снейп хрюкнул, представив себе эту картину.  
\- Да уж, - согласился он.  
Слизеринец поднялся и протянул Люпину руку, помогая ему встать. Оказавшись на ногах, Ремус разжал пальцы и с интересом посмотрел на свою ладонь. Потом на руку Снейпа. Потом, прикинув что-то в уме, бросил взгляд на книжную полку и закусил губу от смеха.  
\- А если она увидит вот это, - он показал на «это» палочкой, - ее точно хватит удар.  
Снейп посмотрел в указанном направлении и вытаращил глаза, машинально вытирая руку о мантию. Через мгновение оба хохотали как сумасшедшие, сгибаясь пополам и хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Подожди, - простонал Ремус, вытирая слезы. – Надо… надо это убрать. Мадам… Шум…  
Он потряс головой, приходя в себя, и убрал компромат очищающем заклятьем.  
\- Давай руку, - повернулся он к Снейпу, поднимая палочку.  
Но тот, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, быстро спрятал руку за спину. Потом он понял, что только что сделал, и ошеломленно уставился на Ремуса, который смотрел на него в не меньшем изумлении.  
Снейп покраснел и вздернул подбородок.  
\- Если ты скажешь, что я – извращенец…  
Закончить он не успел. Люпин порывисто шагнул вперед и взял его лицо в ладони.  
\- Идиот, - нежно сказал он и поцеловал Снейпа в губы. Потом еще раз, и еще.  
Хлопнувшая неподалеку дверь заставила их отскочить друг от друга.  
\- Черт, - выругался Снейп, тяжело дыша. – Это не библиотека, а проходной двор!  
Ремус фыркнул, но тут же снова стал серьезным.  
\- Надо идти, - вздохнул он.  
\- И лучше по одному, - мрачно согласился Снейп.  
Люпин, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Ты первый.  
Снейп на мгновение задержался, глядя Ремусу в глаза, затем повернулся и быстрым шагом отправился к выходу.  
Люпин немного подождал и последовал его примеру. Он получил у мадам свой пропуск и вышел из библиотеки. Знакомый запах тут же ударил ему в нос. Он обернулся. Снейп с независимым видом стоял у стены. Ремус расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он.  
\- Сам привет, - буркнул Снейп, но тут же, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я думал, ты ушел, - признался Люпин. – Уже отбой.  
\- Я не мог, - с достоинством отозвался слизеринец.  
Ремус посмотрел на него сияющими глазами.  
\- Я ногу подвернул, - пояснил Снейп. – Мне нужно к колдомедику.  
Глаза Люпина потухли.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул он.  
\- Я ее все время подворачиваю, - сообщил Снейп, многозначительно глядя на Ремуса. – Связки слабые. Чуть не так повернешь, и готово. Прям как нарочно, - невинно закончил он.  
\- Я сейчас тебя тресну, - от облегчения Люпин был готов был дать ему по шее.  
\- Меня нельзя бить, я раненый, - в притворном испуге отшатнулся слизеринец и тут же схватился за стену, охнув от боли.  
\- Северус, - испуганно метнулся к нему Люпин. – Ты что, серьезно ногу подвернул?  
\- Ага, - хрипло откликнулся Снейп. - Зато никто не спросит, что мы тут делаем после отбоя. Ты – староста, я – пострадавший. Ты ведешь меня в больничное крыло.  
У Ремуса был такой вид, словно он сейчас схватит Снейпа в охапку и понесет его туда на руках.  
\- Эй, - слизеринец успокаивающе дотронулся до его рукава. – Все в порядке, правда. Я привык.  
\- Придурок, - ласково обругал его Люпин. Он повернулся боком, подставляя Снейпу плечо. – Может, тебя лучше отлевитровать?  
\- Я что – труп, чтоб меня левитировать? – беззлобно огрызнулся тот, закидывая руку Ремусу на шею. – Кроме того, когда мне еще выпадет шанс пройтись через весь Хогвартс с гриффиндорским старостой в обнимку?  
\- А мне – безнаказанно полапать тебя за задницу, - проворчал Люпин, обнимая его за талию.  
Снейп хихикнул.  
\- Типа того, - согласился он.  
Они медленно поковыляли к лестнице. Сигнал отбоя уже прозвучал, и коридор был пуст. Ремус надеялся, что по дороге им никто не встретится.  
\- Наверх, - шепнул ему Снейп, когда они вышли на площадку.  
\- Вниз, - мгновенно отреагировал гриффиндорец.  
\- Люпин, ты что – больной?  
\- Это ты больной. И тебе надо к колдомедику, - безапелляционно парировал Люпин.  
\- Ремус…  
\- Ух! – выдохнул тот. – Ты назвал меня…  
\- Ремус, - улыбнулся слизеринец. – Если угодно, Рем.  
«Рем» бросил взгляд наверх, потом под ноги…  
\- Вниз, - с тяжким вздохом повторил он. - Даже если ты после этого всю жизнь будешь звать меня Люпином.  
И он решительно потащил Снейпа в больничное крыло.

\- Опять? – обреченно вздохнула мадам Помфри, увидев, кто ввалился к ней в кабинет. – Северус, ну я же предупреждала, - она встала из-за стола и достала из рукава палочку.  
Снейп поморщился. Люпин помог ему усесться на кушетку.  
\- Давай сюда свою конечность, - велела женщина, призывая из-под кушетки маленькую скамеечку.  
Снейп привычным жестом опустил на нее ногу.  
\- И часто с ним так? – небрежным тоном поинтересовался Ремус.  
\- Бывает, - пожала плечами мадам. – Ничего страшного - просто связки слабые. С возрастом должно пройти, – она наклонилась и дотронулась палочкой до пострадавшей ноги, бормоча заклятье. Обезболивающее, понял Ремус, заметив, как расслабился Снейп. Мадам удовлетворенно кивнула и снова повела палочкой. Раздался щелчок. Слизеринец покрутил ступней.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул он.  
\- Не за что, - усмехнулась колдомедик, выпрямляясь. – Можешь идти.  
Снейп поставил ногу на пол. Люпин помог ему подняться.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тебе никак не дается это заклятье, - недоумевала женщина, провожая их до дверей. – Бегать сюда каждый раз…  
Снейп отвернулся, скрывая улыбку. Ремус осуждающе покачал головой.  
\- Проводишь его на всякий случай? – повернулась к нему мадам.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Люпин. – Мне не трудно.  
Слизеринец, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Ремус незаметно показал ему кулак.  
\- До свидания, - вежливо попрощался он, и они со Снейпом вывалились в коридор.

\- Куда теперь? – негромко поинтересовался Снейп, когда они шли к лестнице.  
Люпин задумался. Расставаться ужасно не хотелось - и, судя по всему, не ему одному.  
\- Ты, вроде, собирался что-то мне показать? – осторожно напомнил он.  
Снейп быстро кивнул.  
\- Есть одно место. Я иногда хожу туда, когда мне… - он слегка запнулся, - короче, хожу. Там никогда никого не бывает.  
Люпин остановился и медленно к нему повернулся.  
\- Ты уверен? – хрипло спросил он. В горле вдруг пересохло.  
\- Уверен, - не менее хрипло ответил Снейп и рефлекторно облизнул губы.  
Люпин сглотнул и невольно покосился вниз. Снейп криво усмехнулся.  
\- Хорошая штука – мантия, - понимающе кивнул он.  
Ремус покраснел. Слизеринец следил за ним горящими глазами.  
\- Пошли, - он решительно подтолкнул Люпина к лестнице. – Это на седьмом этаже.  
И они поспешили наверх.

Рыжая крыса, притаившаяся в тени коридора, запищала с досады – бежать вверх по ступенькам с такой же скоростью на своих коротеньких лапках она не могла.  
Где-то наверху хлопнула дверь. Крыса повертела головой, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости, и начала трансформироваться.  
Через мгновение невысокий рыжий юноша мчался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. На площадке седьмого этажа он притормозил и снова превратился в крысу.  
Пошарив носом по полу, крыса победно пискнула и бросилась направо - туда, куда звал ее знакомый запах двойного следа. Но пройти по нему до конца оказалось невозможным – покружив немного по коридору, след обрывался прямо у стены, словно оставившие его люди умудрились каким-то образом просочиться сквозь камень.  
Крыса заметалась. Раз за разом она тыкалась носом в стену, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку, но все было тщетно – в каменной кладке не было ни единой щелочки. Крыса яростно зашипела, понимая, что проиграла этот раунд вчистую. Но так просто сдаваться она, похоже, не собиралась. Обнюхав пол еще раз и убедившись, что обратного следа действительно нет, крыса забилась под стоявшие тут же доспехи и приготовилась ждать.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго – полчаса, не меньше. Наконец в коридоре раздался негромкий щелчок, и часть стены превратилась в дверь. Крыса затаила дыхание. Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, выпуская наружу находившихся за ней людей.  
Один из них испытывал явные проблемы с передвижением. Крыса подалась вперед, пожирая его глазами.  
\- Черт, - выругался слизеринец, хватаясь за стену. – Подожди.  
Ремус метнулся к нему с выражением виноватого испуга на лице.  
\- Сев…  
Снейп успокаивающе махнул рукой.  
\- Все нормально, - хрипло проговорил он. - Я в порядке.  
\- Точно? – в голосе Люпина слышалось неподдельное беспокойство.  
\- Ага, - слизеринец поднял глаза и смущенно улыбнулся.  
Ремус сделал такое движение, словно собирался его обнять, но не осмелился.  
\- О господи, Сев, - с раскаянием сказал он. – Я не должен был…  
Снейп закрыл ему ладонью рот.  
\- Заткнись, сделай милость, - ласково попросил он. – Я сам этого хотел.  
Ремус поцеловал узкую ладонь и осторожно отвел его руку в сторону.  
\- Я совсем потерял голову, - шепотом признался он. – Но я был уверен, что ты меня остановишь. А ты вместо этого…  
Крыса вздрогнула. Яростно оскалившись, она бросила на Снейпа исполненный ненависти взгляд.  
\- О боже, да заткнись же ты, - воскликнул слизеринец в притворном отчаянии. – Не говори со мной на эту тему!  
Ремус жалобно заморгал.  
\- Дня два, как минимум, - уточнил Снейп, смеясь.  
Люпин заулыбался в ответ.  
\- Ах, ты…  
\- Или я прямо сейчас затащу тебя обратно, и ты на своей шкуре узнаешь, каково это, - пригрозил слизеринец.  
Ремус хмыкнул.  
\- Тащи, - согласился он. – Я не против.  
Крыса упала на бок и свернулась клубком, вцепившись когтями себе в морду.  
\- Ловлю на слове, - ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Как насчет завтра?  
Люпин вдруг помрачнел.  
\- Черт, - выругался он. – Я совсем забыл. Северус…  
Тот посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
\- Я должен кое-что тебе сказать, - со вздохом признался Ремус. - Это касается моих… ммм… отлучек, - он смотрел в пол и поэтому не видел, как при его словах слизеринец бросил быстрый взгляд за окно и понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- В общем, завтра мне придется…  
\- Уехать, я понял, - прервал его Снейп. – Не надо ничего объяснять.  
\- Но я должен, - удивленно возразил Ремус, поднимая голову. – Тебе нужно знать…  
\- Не сейчас, - твердо сказал слизеринец. – У нас еще будет на это время. Кроме того, мне кажется, я… а, неважно, - он махнул рукой. – Сегодня я не хочу об этом думать.  
\- А о чем ты хочешь думать? – тут же заинтересовался Люпин.  
\- А самому не догадаться? – поднял бровь слизеринец.  
Они обменялись глупыми улыбками.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Снейп. – Все это замечательно, но нам пора возвращаться.  
Люпин грустно кивнул.  
\- Ну… тогда пошли?  
\- Пошли, - хрипло отозвался Снейп, не двигаясь с места.  
Ремус хмыкнул.  
Слизеринец переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – подбодрил его Люпин.  
Снейп неопределенно дернул плечом.  
В глазах Ремуса зажглись веселые огоньки.  
\- Ну? – он приглашающе развел руками.  
\- Да ну тебя к чертям, Люпин, - жалобно откликнулся слизеринец. – Ты же все понимаешь.  
\- Да неужто? – промурлыкал Ремус.  
Снейп посмотрел на него умоляюще.  
\- Северус, ты такой ханжа, - повторил Люпин свою недавнюю фразу и шагнул вперед, наклоняя голову.  
Крыса зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть, как они целуются. Потом скрипнула зубами и закрыла лапами уши. Когда она вновь открыла глаза, коридор был пуст. Крыса выползла из своего убежища и превратилась в человека.

Питер медленно поднялся на ноги. Выглядел он ужасно. Он дотронулся до исцарапанной в кровь щеки и посмотрел на свою руку. Подушечки пальцев окрасились красным. Питер машинально слизнул кровь и тут же в ярости ударил кулаком по стене.  
\- Будь ты проклят! – прохрипел он и рванул себя за волосы. Потом застонал и забегал кругами по коридору, не в силах стоять на месте.  
\- Будь ты проклят… будь ты проклят, ублюдок, - всхлипывал он, мотая на ходу головой. – Будь ты…. – обессилев, он упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Его плечи тряслись.  
И в это мгновение за его спиной раздался щелчок.  
Питер вздрогнул и оглянулся. Часть стены опять превратилась в дверь. Юноша вытаращил глаза. Дверь приглашающе приоткрылась. Питер сглотнул и осторожно подполз поближе.  
Представшая перед его глазами комната была практически пуста. Всю ее обстановку составляла стоящая в центре деревянная конторка, над которой парили зажженные свечи. На конторке лежала открытая книга.  
Питер встал с колен и шагнул вперед.

* * *

\- Точно тебе говорю, - Питер несколько раз энергично кивнул. – Я сам видел - вчера в библиотеке. Ремус повесил мантию на стул, а этот сзади подошел и снял с нее волос.  
Блэк оглянулся на слизеринский стол. Снейп, как обычно, сидел в углу, положив перед собой учебник по ЗОТИ, и пытался одновременно есть и читать. Его лицо казалось еще бледнее по контрасту с темными кругами вокруг глаз. Сириус скривился от отвращения.  
\- Ты уверен? – еще раз поинтересовался он. – На хрена ему ремусовы волосы?  
\- Ну подумай сам, - мягко, как ребенку, начал втолковывать ему Питер. – Он помешан на зельях, он в них разбирается лучше Слагхорна, согласен?  
Блэк неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Приворотное зелье ему сварить – раз плюнуть, - вкрадчиво продолжил Питер. - А для этого ему нужна какая-то часть… ну, объекта, - чуть запнувшись, объяснил он. – И теперь она у него есть. Посмотри на его рожу, - его перекосило от ненависти. – Небось всю ночь не спал – варил эту дрянь.  
\- Твою мать! – выругался Блэк. – Гадость какая! Надо Джеймсу сказать, - он поглядел на другой конец стола, туда, где их друг оживленно рассказывал что-то смеющейся рыжеволосой девушке.  
\- Ты что? – испугался Питер. – Джеймс же его убьет. А потом всем честно расскажет, за что. Ты хочешь, чтобы на Луни потом все пальцем показывали?  
\- Черт, ты прав, - согласился Сириус. – Я не подумал. А что же делать-то? – жалобно вопросил он. - Постоянно следить за тем, что Ремус пьет? Это ведь спятить можно!  
\- Да и не поможет, - покачал головою Питер, следя за другом краем глаза. – Этот гад наверняка что-нибудь придумает, - он сделал вид, что усиленно размышляет. - Вот если бы… да нет, это опасно, - притворно вздохнул он.  
\- Что? – тут же повелся Сириус.  
\- Вот если бы он узнал, что Ремус… - он перешел на шепот, - ну, ты понимаешь, он бы наверняка оставил его в покое.  
\- Да он бы обосрался со страху! - эта идея явно привела Сириуса в восторг.  
\- Кто бы обосрался? – заинтересованно спросил Джеймс, втискиваясь между ними на свое место.  
\- Слизеринский ловец, - мгновенно отозвался Блэк. – Питер говорит, что на прошлой игре он мог поймать снитч первым, если бы сделал финт Вронского. А я говорю – на такой высоте он обосрался бы со страху. А что ты там втирал Эванс? – поспешил перевести он тему.  
Поттер тут же заулыбался.  
\- Да так, - дернул он плечом.  
\- Ну-ну, - многозначительно протянул Сириус. – Любовь, любовь, - он ухмыльнулся.  
Джеймс отвесил другу шутливый подзатыльник и придвинул к себе тарелку с омлетом..  
\- Не понимаю, как она может дружить с этим, - Питер кивнул через плечо на соседний стол.  
Джеймс, оглянувшись, нахмурился.  
\- Сам не пойму, - признался он. – Не будь я уверен, что между ними ничего нет, я бы его… а, неважно, - махнул он рукой. – Все это чепуха. Я вам другое хотел сказать, - он понизил голос. – Насчет сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- Насчет Ремуса? – тихо уточнил Питер.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Джеймс. – Я… эээ… приду попозже, - смущенно сообщил он. – У меня…  
\- Свидание, - фыркнув, закончил за него Сириус.  
\- Если это можно так назвать, - усмехнулся Джеймс. – Вообще-то мы собирались заниматься.  
Блэк прыснул.  
\- Учебой, болван!  
\- Конечно, конечно, - невинно отозвался Сириус. – Кто бы спорил.  
\- В общем… проследите, чтобы все было в порядке, ладно? – попросил Джеймс.  
\- Черт, у меня сегодня отработка, - вспомнил Блэк. – Питер…  
\- Я с ним побуду, - согласился тот. – Пригляжу, чтобы он… ммм… не съел ничего лишнего, - как будто случайно добавил он.  
При этих словах Блэк машинально обернулся и тут же полез из-за стола.  
\- Куда ты? – удивился Джеймс. – Ты же еще не доел.  
\- Срочное дело, - пояснил Сириус и торопливо зашагал к двери, которая только что закрылась за вышедшим из зала Снейпом.  
Глаза Питера сверкнули злобной радостью.  
\- Куда он, не знаешь? – рассеянно поинтересовался Джеймс.  
Питер быстро помотал головой.  
Джеймс пожал плечами и принялся за еду.

_Боль. Знакомая. Пройдет. Уже проходит._   
_Логово. Он в своем логове. Все хорошо._   
_Хочется наружу. Нельзя. Потерпеть. Скоро придут друзья. Бегать. Играть. Средний принесет мясо._   
_Один уже здесь. Маленький. Его запах. Неприятный, но терпимый._   
_Сидит в углу. Дрожит. Пахнет страхом. Боится? Не его. Он не съест. Тот, другой говорит – нельзя, друг. Друг? Нет. Другой не видит. Большой и средний – друзья. Маленький - нет. Но не враг. Пусть. Весело ловить._   
_Дрожит сильнее. Опасность?_   
_Навострить уши. Звук. Шаги. Другой большого? Нет. Среднего? Тоже нет. Чужой. Еда!!!_   
_Маленький боится, но тоже хочет съесть чужого._   
_Шаги ближе. Затаиться. Приготовиться. Пры…_   
_Нельзя!!!_   
_Замереть. Прижать уши. Виноват! Виноват!_   
_Пришел. ОН пришел. Не к другому, к нему!_   
_Не боится. Совсем не боится. Лучший. Самый нужный. Не друг. Больше._   
_Заскулить. Лечь на пузо. Подползти. Ткнуться носом._   
_Простил. Трогает. Еще, еще!_   
_Понял! Гладит!_   
_Лизать руки. Скулить. Тереться._   
_Чешет!!! Ууууууу!!!_   
_Звук. Уши. Опасность?_   
_Нет. Маленький скулит. Противно._   
_Уходит. Пусть. Не нужен. Никто не нужен. И ничто._   
_Даже мясо._

Питер с побелевшим от ярости лицом ворвался в спальню и взмахнул палочкой, призывая из кладовки свой сундук.  
\- Тварь, - прохрипел он, откидывая крышку. – Ты у меня попляшешь, - он достал из сундука ту самую книгу.  
Торопливо пролистав несколько страниц, юноша впился взглядом в нужный ему абзац.  
\- Черт, - простонал он. – Почему нельзя на себя? – Питер скрипнул зубами и продолжил читать.  
Через несколько минут он вскочил и бросился к шкафу.  
\- Волосы… волосы, - бормотал он, копаясь в корзине с грязным бельем.  
Корзина была почти полной – эльфы забирали белье в стирку дважды в неделю, и последний раз они делали это позавчера.  
Питер нашел мантию, в которой Ремус ходил накануне, и судорожно принялся вертеть ее перед собой.  
\- Да! – торжествующе выкрикнул он и осторожно снял с мантии длинный черный волос.  
Аккуратно положив волос на книгу, он вернулся к разбросанной на полу одежде и принялся запихивать ее обратно в корзину. Последняя мантия никак не хотела влезать. Питер махнул рукой и уже хотел бросить ее сверху, когда его внимание привлек еще один прилипший к ткани волос, на сей раз рыжий. Питер проверил бирку на мантии и злобно усмехнулся – на бирке значилось «Поттер», и кому принадлежал этот волос, догадаться было несложно.  
\- Эванс, - хрипло рассмеялся он. – Ну конечно, - он положил рыжий волос рядом с черным. – Ну что, пидор, - обратился он к нему, как будто тот мог его услышать. – Джеймс тебе устроит веселую жизнь, когда ты начнешь бегать за его Лили. А мы ему поможем.  
Он вытащил из рукава палочку и принялся читать заклинание, радуясь, что весь прошлый год таскался за Ремусом на факультатив по мертвым языкам. Сейчас это очень ему пригодилось. Закончив читать, он начертил в воздухе знак, напоминающий лежащую на боку восьмерку, и аккуратно дотронулся до черного волоса.  
Волос засветился, скручиваясь в кольцо. Питер довольно хмыкнул и еще раз ткнул палочкой. Через мгновение два огненных кольца вращались в воздухе, рассыпая по сторонам золотые искры. Медленно приблизившись ко второму кольцу, первое слилось с ним в одно, и в этот момент Питеру пришлось зажмуриться – сияние стало нестерпимо ярким.  
Раздался хлопок. Питер подпрыгнул и вытаращил глаза. Кольцо исчезло, оставив после себя дымный след.  
\- Черт! – завопил он, кидаясь к тумбочке.  
Книга горела.  
\- Черт! Черт! – Питер заметался по спальне. Он сдернул с кровати одеяло, но тут же отбросил его, вспомнив про зажатую в руке палочку. Обругав себя тупым магглом, Питер погасил огонь и очистил тумбочку.  
\- Твою мать, - выругался он.  
От книги остались рожки да ножки. Все страницы выгорели.  
\- Ну и ладно, - решил Питер. – Тем лучше.  
Он брезгливо поднял обгорелую обложку и выкинул ее в мусор. Потом наскоро застелил кровать и бросился к двери.  
Зрелище обещало быть любопытным.

* * *

\- Луни, прости, я не хотел. Пожалуйста…  
\- Уйди, - хрипло отозвался Ремус, зарывшись лицом в подушку. – Уйди, прошу тебя.  
Сириус шмыгнул носом.  
\- Луни… Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?  
Люпин вцепился в подушку так, что у него побелели пальцы. Блэк испуганно заморгал.  
\- Сириус, иди к черту, - устало произнес сидевший на соседней кровати Джеймс. – Ты уже сделал все, что мог.  
Блэк, слегка помявшись, отступил.  
\- Я же хотел как лучше, - виновато пробормотал он.  
\- Что такое? – удивился Джеймс.  
Забившийся в угол Питер бросил на Блэка предостерегающий взгляд.  
\- Я… я не подумал, - поспешил исправиться Сириус. – Я правда не думал, что этот придурок…  
Люпин застонал.  
\- Питер, выведи его отсюда, - сквозь зубы процедил Джеймс, нашаривая ногами ботинки. – Или я его сейчас прокляну.  
Питер поспешно выцарапался из угла.  
\- Пошли, Сири, - шепотом попросил он и потянул Блэка за рукав.  
У порога тот растерянно обернулся.  
\- Но ведь все же обошлось? Правда, Джейми?  
\- Закрой дверь с той стороны, - последовал лаконичный ответ.  
Блэк послушался. Оказавшись в коридоре, он сокрушенно вздохнул и вопросительно взглянул на Питера. Тот приложил палец к губам и показал глазами на дверь. Сириус затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь вместе с другом к доносившимся из палаты голосам.  
\- Луни… - пружины заскрипели, принимая на себя двойной вес: Джеймс присел на кровать рядом с Ремусом. - Сириус - балбес, но ты-то ни в чем не виноват. Ничего страшного со Снейпом не случилось, поверь. Не надо так пережи…  
\- Ты его видел? – глухо прервал его Люпин.  
\- Луни, я его вытащил, - мягко ответил Поттер. – Извини, мне пришлось тебя поранить, но мадам Помфри сказала…  
\- Где он?  
\- У себя в спальне, наверное, - несколько недоуменно отозвался Джеймс. – До этого лежал в изоляторе. У него был шок, или что-то вроде. Он поначалу никого не узнавал. Не помнил даже, какое сегодня число.  
\- Я должен его увидеть, - пружины опять заскрипели.  
\- Нет! – испуганно вскрикнул Поттер. – Тебе нельзя!  
В палате на мгновенье воцарилась тишина.  
\- Почему? – голос Ремуса звучал на грани слышимости.  
\- Тебе это зап… запрещено, - чуть запнувшись, объяснил Джеймс. - Понимаешь, он поставил такое условие, когда директор уговаривал его сохранить все это в тайне. И Дамблдор пообещал, что ты никогда к нему больше не подойдешь.  
\- Что?! – в голосе Ремуса было столько боли, что Сириус чуть не рванулся обратно в палату. Питер вовремя его удержал.  
\- Он дал слово, что ты… - Джеймс вдруг замолчал.  
Сириус навострил уши.  
\- Ремус? – осторожно позвал Поттер через некоторое время. – Что с тобой? Ты что… плачешь? Черт, Луни, тебе плохо? – в его голосе послышалась паника. - Мерлин, что же это… Тебе больно? О господи… Подожди, я сейчас! Мадам Помфри! МАДАМ ПОМФРИ!!! – завопил Джеймс что было сил.  
Сириус и Питер едва успели посторониться, когда мимо них в палату пролетела встревоженная колдомедик. Она кинулась к кровати, оттеснив испуганного юношу в сторону, и взмахнула палочкой. Ремус вдруг завыл и свернулся в клубок. Поттер сдавленно охнул. Мадам оглянулась.  
\- Живо из палаты! – не терпящим возражений голосом приказала она.  
\- Что с ним? - Джеймс попятился.  
\- Волк, - поморщилась мадам. – Похоже, его волк… - она не договорила, заметив заглядывавших в дверь гриффиндорцев. – Я кому сказала – из палаты! – рявкнула женщина, поднимая палочку.  
Джеймс выскочил в коридор. Дверь за ним тут же захлопнулась. Юноша привалился к стене, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ну что, доволен? – хрипло спросил он бледного как смерть Сириуса.  
Тот быстро помотал головой.  
\- Рогалис… - умоляюще начал он. – Я… если б я знал… я бы ни за что…  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Джеймс. – Проехали. Вижу, что дошло, - он отлепился от стены и мотнул головой в сторону выхода. - Пошли.  
Друзья послушно направились к лестнице.  
\- И помните, - вещал по дороге Поттер, – с Ремусом на эту тему больше ни слова. Видите, что с ним от этого… Короче, не напоминайте. Никогда. Вам ясно?  
Сириус и Питер синхронно кивнули на ходу.

 

**Глава 2**

Год 1998

Северус открыл глаза. Он лежал на роскошной кровати в прекрасно обставленной спальне.  
«Малфой-мэнор, - констатировал он, узнав знакомую отделку мебели. – Третья гостевая. Интересно, что я здесь делаю?»  
Он попытался приподняться, но ничего не получилось. Все тело было ватным, а горло болело так, словно накануне он проглотил бритву, и та застряла поперек глотки.  
«Я что, простыл?» - недоуменно подумал он.  
Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, Северус дотронулся до шеи и расширил глаза: пальцы наткнулась на свежие рубцы.  
«Нагини!» - вспыхнуло у него в мозгу. Снейп беззвучно ахнул. Он все вспомнил.  
\- Профессор? – послышался вдруг неуверенный голос.  
Северус повернул голову.  
\- Драко? – попытался сказать он, но смог издать только какой-то хрип.  
\- Профессор! – Драко Малфой, протирая глаза, выбрался из стоявшего у кровати кресла. – Вы очнулись! – он расплылся в улыбке.  
\- …? - поднял брови Северус, дотрагиваясь до горла.  
\- Нет, это заклятье, - успокоил его Драко. – Чтобы лучше заживало. Я сейчас сниму, - он взмахнул палочкой.  
Бритва в горле мгновенно раскалилась. Снейп поперхнулся, но боль так же быстро ушла. Драко следил за ним с тревогой. Северус успокаивающе шевельнул пальцами. Малфой расслабился.  
\- С-сколько? – выдавил из себя Северус.  
\- Почти две недели, - сообщил Драко.  
\- Кто…  
\- Поттер, - с полуслова понял его Малфой.  
Снейп поднял рукав на левой руке и впился взглядом в предплечье. Метки не было. И на этот раз она не просто побледнела - ее не было совсем. Кожа выглядела абсолютно чистой. Впервые в жизни он был свободен.  
Северус закрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать это в полной мере. Получалось с трудом. Он никогда не верил, что доживет до этого момента, и, в отличие от некоторых своих «коллег», совершенно к нему не стремился. Он действительно не хотел избавляться от метки и, возможно, именно поэтому ему так долго удавалось обманывать Вольдеморта, притворяясь его слугой - ведь нежелание Снейпа было совершенно искренним, и Лорд это чувствовал. Вот только причины этого нежелания были несколько иные, чем у остальных Упивающихся.  
Для кого-то метка была гордостью и радостью, тайным знаком собственного превосходства и принадлежности к будущим властителям мира, для кого-то «печатью сатаны» и воплощением вселенского зла, но лишь для Снейпа она являлась символом самой его жизни. После смерти Лили единственным, что удерживало его на этом свете, было обещание помочь ее сыну победить Вольдеморта, и наличие метки на руке означало, что этот долг все еще не выплачен, и он должен продолжать жить.  
Подумав об этом, Северус вдруг с удивлением понял, что не испытывает ни малейшего желания следовать своему первоначальному плану присоединиться к Лили в загробном существовании, едва необходимость оставаться в живых исчезнет. Больше того, сама мысль о Лили…  
Додумать до конца он не успел - встревоженный его долгим молчанием Драко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и Северус поспешил открыть глаза, дав себе слово разобраться с этим позже. Пока же нужно было выяснить, что произошло в мире за время его «отсутствия», и в зависимости от этого решить, что делать дальше.  
\- Как я… - он закашлялся и обвел рукой комнату, надеясь, что Малфой догадается, о чем он хочет спросить.  
Малфой догадался.  
\- Чудом, - криво усмехнулся он, присаживаясь на край кровати. – Все до сих пор уверены, что вы погибли. Отец сказал, вы сами решите, оживать или оставаться мертвым. Он думает, второй вариант будет лучше. С точки зрения… - он слегка запнулся, подбирая слово, - безопасности.  
\- Чертов Поттер, - поморщился Снейп. – Не мог удержать язык за зубами.  
Драко понимающе посопел.  
\- Хотя надо отдать ему должное… - он замялся.  
Северус поднял бровь. Это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Он меня спас, этот придурок, - со вздохом пояснил Малфой. – Вытащил нас… а, неважно, - он скривился. Похоже, быть обязанным жизнью своему злейшему врагу ему не очень-то нравилось.  
Снейп прекрасно его понимал. Он представил, как чувствовал бы себя на месте Драко, и тут же изумленно моргнул – мысль о Поттере больше не вызывала в нем раздражения. Северус непонимающе нахмурился и еще раз прислушался к себе. Нет, раздражение все-таки осталось, но теперь оно было каким-то другим. Теперь к нему примешивалось… восхищение? Гордость своим учеником? Си… симпатия?!!  
«Что происходит, черт меня дери? - потрясенно подумал он. – Что со мной, на хрен, творится?» - но тут Малфой начал говорить о Битве, и Снейпу пришлось отложить свои вопросы на потом.  
\- И когда Лорд вернулся на поляну, весь такой довольный, отец понял, что с вами случилась беда, - ежась, как от холода, рассказывал Драко. – Он незаметно отошел в тень и побежал обратно. Час у него был - там как раз случилась эта передышка, - тут он немного отвлекся, описывая события, последовавшие за «этой передышкой», со слов своей матери, и заодно поведал о финальной схватке в Большом зале, свидетелем которой был он сам.  
Северус пощелкал пальцами, призывая Малфоя вернуться к интересующей его теме.  
\- Простите, - спохватился Драко. – Ну так вот. Когда отец добрался до Хижины, вы были как мертвый – весь в крови и с разорванным горлом, - он вздрогнул, очевидно, представив себе эту картину. - Отец был уверен, что опоздал, но все равно вас просканировал на всякий случай. И оказалось – представляете? – что вы умерли всего пару минут назад. Сердце остановилось.  
\- Клиническая смерть, - просипел Северус.  
\- Что?  
\- У магглов это называется – клиническая смерть, - пояснил Снейп.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Драко. – В общем, отец вас откачал. Вы же знаете - он тоже безоар всегда с собой таскает. Кстати, судя по всему, именно яд вас и спас.  
Снейп недоверчиво нахмурился.  
\- Так и было, - уверил его Малфой. – Насколько я понял, от этого яда кровь очень быстро сворачивается. А на воздухе это происходит почти мгновенно. Поэтому вы не умерли сразу – большая часть яда вытекла на шею вместе с кровью, и та моментально свернулась, закрыв раны. Но остатка яда хватило, чтобы вы впали в такую глубокую кому, что никому и в голову не пришло усомниться в вашей смерти. Отец сказал, у вас даже глаза были открыты, - его опять передернуло, – а мышцы свело так, что вы были как деревянный.  
Северус стиснул зубы. Драко ничуть не преувеличил, назвав его спасение «чудом».  
\- Безоар нейтрализовал яд, - продолжил меж тем Малфой, - и сердце снова забилось. Отец аппарировал вместе с вами в имение и поручил эльфам о вас позаботиться. А потом вернулся к Лорду. Точнее, не к Лорду, а за мной, - тут он потупился.  
\- Он… с ним все в порядке?  
\- Жив и здоров, - заверил Драко. – И мама тоже. Нас никто не тронул, когда все закончилось. Она спасла этого очкарика тогда, в лесу, и он настоял на том, чтобы нас отпустили. А вот отец... он сейчас в аврорате. Под следствием.  
Снейп с сочувствием посмотрел на Драко.  
\- Ничего, - вымученно улыбнулся тот. – Ему дадут условно. Он там… ну, договорился.  
Северус нисколько в этом не сомневался. Способность Люциуса выходить сухим из воды была просто поразительной.  
\- Так что все… наверное, неплохо, да? – со вздохом произнес Малфой.  
Снейп пока не был в этом уверен.  
\- Кто? – прямо спросил он.  
\- Винс, - тихо ответил Драко.  
Северус беззвучно выругался.  
\- Кто еще?  
\- Почти все, - бесцветным голосом отозвался Малфой. – Лестрейнджи, Долохов, Макнейр…  
Снейп поморщился. Драко осекся, сообразив, что именно интересует его бывшего директора.  
\- Из наших, кроме Винса, никого, - сообщил он.  
Снейп посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Драко виновато моргнул.  
\- Из Гриффиндора – двое: Фред Уизли и Колин Криви, - торопливо начал перечислять он. – Трое хаффлпаффцев: Эдвардс, Джонс и… Сэндлер, кажется. Один из Райвенкло – Энди Уотерс. Очень много авроров - не знаю фамилий. Несколько членов этого их Ордена…  
Северус вздрогнул.  
\- Преподаватели все живы, - поспешил заверить его Малфой.  
\- Из Ордена… кто? – внезапно охрипшим голосом переспросил Снейп.  
\- Моя кузина, - мрачно отозвался Малфой. – Дочка этой сумасшедшей Андромеды.  
\- Тонкс, – выдохнул Северус.  
Драко коротко кивнул.  
\- И ее муж, - добавил он.  
У Снейпа вдруг потемнело в глазах.  
\- Люпин… погиб?  
\- Ну да, - несколько удивленно подтвердил Малфой. – Еще в самом начале. Я видел их тела в Большом… сэр? С вами все… - он не договорил, с тревогой глядя на побледневшего Снейпа.  
\- Все нормально, - попытался ответить тот, но не смог – губы почему-то онемели. Он откинулся на подушки и глубоко задышал, борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой.  
\- … - произнес Малфой.  
Северус сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от звона в ушах. Это немного помогло.  
\- … позову маму, - испуганно закончил Драко.  
Снейп покачал головой.  
\- Все в порядке, - услышал он собственный голос. – Я просто устал. Ты не мог бы…  
\- Конечно, - с облегчением отозвался Малфой, поднимаясь с кровати. – Отдыхайте. Если что-то понадобится, позовите Бонни. Да, ваша палочка под подушкой.  
Северус благодарно кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Открыть их сил уже не хватило. Малфой прошептал что-то вроде «спокойной ночи» и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Снейп сунул руку под подушку. Пальцы нащупали теплое дерево. Он сжал в кулаке успокаивающе-знакомую рукоятку и позволил заполняющей душу тьме унести его прочь.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней Снейп покинул приютивший его дом – следствие по делу Люциуса было в самом разгаре, и Нарцисса опасалась незапланированных обысков. Пока что дознаватели, прикормленные ее мужем, загодя предупреждали о своих визитах и даже намекали, какая именно часть имения подвергнется их особому вниманию, но не давали никаких гарантий на то, что такое положение вещей продлится вечно. И если Северус хотел, чтобы его чудесное спасение и дальше оставалось тайной, ему следовало исчезнуть из Малфой-мэнора как можно скорее.  
Они с Люциусом давно приготовили себе пути к отступлению на случай, если придется срочно уносить ноги, и Снейп решил воспользоваться самым надежным из них. Денег у него с собой не было, и Нарцисса почти насильно вручила ему набитый золотом кошелек - ее благодарность за спасение сына в прошлом году не знала границ, и она была рада возможности выразить ее хотя бы таким образом. Северус тепло попрощался с Малфоями, пообещав дать о себе знать, как только это станет возможным, и отбыл из имения в виде пожилого респектабельного господина – бывшего консультанта одной французской винодельческой фирмы, который на старости лет решил вернуться на родину и посвятить остаток жизни написанию книги о своей работе. Легенда была превосходной тем более, что любой, возжелавший проверить ее подлинность, тотчас убедился бы, что этот человек существует в реальности и на протяжении многих лет действительно работал в указанной фирме. Ее хозяева, кстати, до сих пор жалели о потере своего ведущего специалиста – в последний год здоровье «мсье Коллинза» пошатнулось настолько, что ему пришлось сократить количество своих консультаций до одной в месяц, а потом и вовсе уйти на покой.  
Французский поверенный «мсье Коллинза» в три дня перевел все сбережения своего клиента в один из банков Шотландии и по его просьбе подыскал уютный коттедж на окраине маленького приморского городка в Южном Эйршире. Осмотрев дом и прилегающий к нему участок, пожилой господин остался доволен и, не торгуясь, снял коттедж до конца лета с возможностью продления договора аренды по истечении указанного срока.  
Первым делом Северус навесил на свой дом все известные ему маскирующие чары, отчего интерес соседей к новому жильцу значительно поубавился - теперь они были уверены, что мистер Коллинз снимает этот коттедж каждый год, и скучнее господина они в жизни не встречали. Хозяин ближайшей лавки тут же «вспомнил», что давным-давно договорился два раза в неделю поставлять Снейпу продукты и прочие необходимые в хозяйстве вещи, собственноручно составленный список которых он обнаружил в пачке постоянных заказов на этот месяц. По вторникам и пятницам разносчик оставлял на крыльце два бумажных пакета с едой, так что Северусу даже не приходилось ходить в магазин, лишний раз привлекая к себе внимание, что полностью его устраивало – по легенде мистер Коллинз страдал тяжелой формой бронхиальной астмы и старался не удаляться далеко от дома, поскольку был ужасно рассеян и частенько забывал проверить, достаточно ли лекарства осталось в его ингаляторе. Идея с астмой оказалась очень удачной – так он мог принимать усовершенствованное им оборотное зелье на виду у всех, и никому и в голову не приходило задавать по этому поводу какие-то вопросы.  
Всю эту неделю Снейп старательно избегал мысли о произошедших с ним переменах, и это удавалось ему с блеском – еще бы, с таким-то опытом в окклюменции. И все же в глубине души он точно знал, что рано или поздно ему придется с этим разобраться – Северус был ученым, и любопытство являлось неотъемлемой частью его натуры. Он просто не мог пройти мимо загадки, не попытавшись ее разгадать. В другое время он бы занялся этим немедля, но сейчас намеренно отложил все разбирательства на потом, прекрасно понимая, почему так поступает. И дело было не в том, что использовать вместо думосбора собственную голову было делом довольно сложным и неприятным. Просто ему… нравились эти перемены. Впервые за долгие годы ему хотелось жить – ужасно, до дрожи в коленках, и он боялся, что, осознав причины этого желания, он тут же его потеряет. И он, как мог, оттягивал этот момент.  
Он просыпался по утрам и ловил себя на том, что улыбается, слушая пение птиц за окном, открытым в его спальне днем и ночью. Раньше он не выносил распахнутых окон, предпочитая солнечному свету полумрак хогвартских подземелий и мрачную затхлость своей лаборатории. Теперь же одна мысль об этом склепе заставляла его морщиться.  
Через заднюю дверь он выходил в сад и бродил босиком по траве, с наслаждением втягивая в себя воздух, насыщенный ароматом цветущего у крыльца жасмина. Потом садился на деревянные ступени беседки и, мыча от удовольствия, запускал зубы в бок теплого еще рогалика и запивал его молоком прямо из пакета.  
Он спускался на нагретый солнцем маленький причал и валялся на нем, наблюдая, как снуют вокруг свай юркие серебристые мальки. Он часами бродил по берегу, накинув на себя маскирующие чары, и как мальчишка скакал по облепленным тиной камням, рискуя свернуть себе шею, просто чтобы посмотреть, доберется ли он «вон до той скалы», не замочив подвернутые до колен брюки.  
Он перестал носить мантии и разгуливал по окрестностям в белых маггловских рубашках с закатанными рукавами – вольность, которую Северус не позволял себе с одиннадцати лет. Он… кормил птиц, как будто случайно оставляя на ступеньках беседки крошки от рогаликов, и даже подружился с соседским котом, который приходил на его участок поохотиться на мышей, живущих почему-то в лодочном сарае.  
По вечерам он усаживался в старое плетеное кресло на веранде и открывал принесенную из погреба бутылку. Медленно потягивая вино, он смотрел, как в небе загораются звезды, а кот лежал у него на коленях и мурчал, когда Снейп чесал ему шейку. Через некоторое время он перекладывал недовольного кота на кресло и шел спать. Теплый майский ветерок тихо шуршал занавеской на окне, в саду трещали цикады, где-то внизу гулко вздыхало море, и Северус мирно засыпал, убаюканный этими звуками. И не думал, не думал, не думал о своей прежней жизни.  
О Дамблдоре, падающем с Астрономической Башни. О разгромленном Хогвартсе и трупах в Большом зале. О погибших в Битве детях – его учениках. О мальчишке Поттере, чье мужество и стойкость были достойны самого искреннего восхищения. О родителях этого мальчишки: Джеймсе – о нем ему не думалось с вызывающим удивление безразличием, - и Лили. О Лили, мысль о смерти которой больше не заставляла его вздрагивать от боли, и это почему-то пугало больше, чем радовало. Но упорнее всего – упорнее даже, чем о Лили, он не думал о Ремусе Люпине.  
О Люпине, гниющем сейчас где-то под землей. О Люпине, чьи золотистые глаза больше никогда не увидят солнца, и моря, и этой проклятой луны, которая через несколько дней станет полной. О глупом оборотне, смотревшем на него с такой тоской, когда он думал, что Снейп этого не видит. О буром волке, который снился ему всю эту неделю, и во сне тыкался мордой в испачканные чернилами руки. О волке, что скулил и лизал его пальцы с обкусанными ногтями – а ведь от этой привычки Снейп избавился еще в школе. О волке, чья шерсть на загривке была такой жесткой, что щекотала ладони. Северус не мог помнить этого ощущения, не мог, не мог! И тем не менее помнил.  
На восьмую ночь волк не пришел. Снейп проснулся на мокрой подушке и долго не мог понять, как заливающий подоконник дождь умудрился обрызгать его лицо. По всему выходило, что никак. Северус вздохнул и потянулся за палочкой. Как ему ни хотелось сохранить нового себя, больше откладывать было нельзя.  
\- Легилименс, - одними губами произнес он, и в следующее мгновение по глазам ударила тьма.

Когда тьма рассеялась, он обнаружил себя у стены просторного зала, потолок которого венчал огромный стеклянный купол. Посреди зала стоял высокий старик в темно-синих одеждах, а перед ним в светлом тумане таяли три человеческие фигуры – двое мужчин и женщина с младенцем на руках.  
\- Северус, - улыбнулся старик, поворачиваясь.  
Снейп вздрогнул.  
\- Северус, выходи, - попросил Дамблдор, глядя куда-то вбок. – Ну сколько можно там сидеть?  
Снейп понял, что тот обращается не к нему. Точнее…  
\- Оставьте меня в покое, - буркнул его призрачный двойник, появляясь в дверях. – Неужели вы и здесь будете меня доставать?  
\- Ты еще не умер, - напомнил Дамблдор.  
\- Это вопрос времени, - отмахнулся тот. – Если какому-нибудь остолопу, конечно, не придет в голову проверить, насколько качественно меня убили.  
\- Северус, ты должен вернуться, - твердо сказал Дамблдор.  
\- Ничего я никому не должен, - отозвался призрачный Снейп. – Я уже со всеми расплатился. Я мертв. Точка.  
\- Северус, тебе придется это сделать.  
\- Интересно, как вы меня заставите? – насмешливо поинтересовался тот. – Насколько я понимаю, главную роль здесь играет желание, а его-то как раз у меня и нет.  
\- Тут ты немного ошибся, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. - Видишь ли, именно в этом вопросе ты не имеешь права голоса.  
Снейп открыл рот. Его призрачный двойник, похоже, опешил не меньше.  
\- Что?! – возмутился он. – Вы издеваетесь?  
\- Ничуть, - покачал головой Дамблдор. – Ты не можешь адекватно судить, чего на самом деле хочешь, поэтому здесь твое желание не играет никакой роли. А поскольку в глубине души ты считаешь меня своим душеприказчиком – и я это очень ценю, поверь, - вечность любезно предоставила мне право решать за тебя.  
\- Почему это я не могу судить адекватно? – Снейп с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не задать этот вопрос в один голос с самим собой.  
\- Потому что все твои суждения до сей поры были основаны на ложных предпосылках, - сочувственно ответил Дамблдор. – Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик, но так оно и есть.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – потерял терпение призрачный Снейп (и Северус был с ним полностью солидарен). – Выражайтесь яснее, черт бы вас побрал!  
\- Ты был заклят, Северус, - терпеливо разъяснил Дамблдор, не обращая внимания на его раздражение. – Все это время ты воспринимал окружающий мир через призму наложенного на тебя заклятия и, конечно, не мог делать это объективно, ведь твои чувства были искажены. Ты не имел возможности узнать себя по-настоящему, поэтому не можешь быть уверен, что именно для тебя будет лучше.  
Северус вытаращил глаза. Кусочки мозаики в его голове начали складываться в картинку.  
\- Что за чушь? – удивился меж тем его двойник. – Какое, к дьяволу, заклятье?  
\- Очень хитрое заклятье, - охотно отозвался Дамблдор. – И очень старое. Такое старое, что о нем давно уже никто не помнит. И я в том числе, - поторопился он ответить на незаданный вопрос. – Даже если бы я узнал об этом раньше, то все равно не смог бы тебе помочь, - он виновато развел руками. – Единственная книга с его описанием была уничтожена сразу после того, как оно использовалось в последний раз - почти четверть века назад.  
\- И что это за заклятье? – призрачный Снейп даже не скрывал своего недоверия, и Северус не мог его за это осуждать. Сам же он ловил каждое слово.  
\- Заклятие Ложной Любви, - вздохнув, сообщил директор. – Его действие похоже на очень сильный приворот, только основано на других принципах.  
Северус почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Его двойник, напротив, смотрел на Дамблдора как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Вы серьезно? – поинтересовался он.  
Старик грустно кивнул.  
\- Вы, что же, хотите сказать, что моя любовь к Лили…  
\- Не более чем иллюзия, - закончил за него Дамблдор. - И эта иллюзия разрушила твою жизнь. Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик.  
Северус сжал руками голову.  
\- Это какой-то бред, - призрачный Снейп, как в зеркале, повторил его жест. – Этого не может быть.  
\- Прислушайся к себе, - пожал плечами Дамблдор. – И ты поймешь, что я прав. Заклятья здесь не работают, так что можешь быть уверен: сейчас твои чувства не лгут.  
Его собеседник нахмурился. Северус безучастно наблюдал, как выражение недоверия на его лице сменяется сосредоточенностью, потом удивлением, и, наконец, полной растерянностью.  
\- Ну так что, Северус? – мягко спросил директор. - Ты все еще уверен, что любишь Лили?  
Призрачный Снейп поднял глаза, в которых потрясение мешалось с мукой.  
\- Мерлин, - прошептал он. - Это все…  
«Правда», - эхом отозвалось в голове у Северуса.  
Дамблдор смотрел на его двойника с искренним сочувствием.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик. Я понимаю, как тебе должно быть больно.  
Его собеседник обессиленно опустился в услужливо возникшее сзади кресло.  
\- Но почему… - он запнулся. – Кто… Как… как вы об этом узнали?  
\- Недавно тут побывал один человек, - объяснил Дамблдор. - Несчастный никак не мог обрести покой – ему надо было покаяться. Он рассказал мне, что сделал с тобой, и я обещал ему попытаться тебе помочь. Вот только я и понятия не имел, как это сделать. К счастью, ты умер, и проблема разрешилась сама собой, - улыбнулся он.  
\- К счастью? – поразился призрачный Снейп.  
Северус уже ничему не удивлялся. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным.  
\- Ну конечно, - с энтузиазмом подтвердил Дамблдор. – Ведь действие любого заклятья обычно заканчивается со смертью его жертвы. Если вернуть тебя сейчас, ты будешь свободен от навязанных тебе чувств и постепенно сможешь понять, что же на самом деле тебе нужно.  
Призрачный Снейп задумался. Дамблдор не торопил его с ответом, давая возможность прийти в себя.  
\- А что мне нужно? – наконец, глухо спросил тот. - Я не вижу смысла жить. Во мне больше не осталось никаких чувств, ни ложных, ни настоящих. Я выгорел дотла. Зачем мне возвращаться?  
\- Ты ошибаешься, мой мальчик, - ласково возразил Дамблдор, – когда думаешь, что в твоем сердце ничего не осталось. Дело в том, что у этого заклятия есть одна особенность. Его нельзя применить к человеку, который никого не любит. Заклятье не создает любовь, оно просто ее перенаправляет, заменяя все воспоминания, связанные с истинным объектом его чувств. Все это время ты на самом деле любил совсем другого человека, Северус. Ты просто забыл об этом. Но твое сердце помнит, поверь мне.  
Северус беззвучно ахнул.  
«Нет! - пронеслось у него в голове. – Господи, нет! Не может быть!» - но он уже все понял. Измененные воспоминания… Бурый волк, лижущий его руки… Ему вновь отчаянно захотелось умереть.  
\- Вы говорите правду? – хрипло спросил его двойник.  
\- Истинную правду, - поклялся Дамблдор. – Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, ведь этот человек сейчас на той стороне - он жив.  
\- Что?!! – Северус подскочил на месте, не замечая, что выкрикнул это вслух. Впрочем, здесь его все равно никто не мог услышать.  
\- Ты еще можешь быть счастлив, мой мальчик, и я желаю этого всем сердцем, - продолжал между тем его бывший директор. - Ты заслужил это больше, чем кто бы то ни было. А теперь тебе пора. Надеюсь, мы увидимся еще не скоро, - улыбнулся он, поднимая руки. Клубящийся вокруг туман послушно сгустился, скрывая его фигуру.  
\- Подождите, - вскинулся призрачный Снейп. – Но кто это? О ком вы говорили?  
\- Как жив? Его же закопали! – вторил ему Северус. – Как это может…  
В этот момент мир вокруг начал стремительно чернеть, теряя краски.  
\- Ты поймешь, - ответом на оба вопроса прозвучал в его ушах знакомый голос, и после этого была только тьма.

Очнувшись, Снейп обнаружил, что каким-то образом умудрился свалиться с кровати. Он попытался приподняться, но быстро отказался от этой затеи – голова моментально закружилась, а перед глазами замелькали разноцветные пятна. Северус быстро плюхнулся обратно на пол и ровно задышал, прогоняя дурноту. Через несколько минут мельтешение прекратилось, и он смог сесть, привалившись спиной к стене.  
«Жив, - стучало у него в висках. – Жив. Жив, подлец».  
«Если, конечно, Дамблдор имел в виду именно его», - прошелестел вдруг на краю сознания вкрадчивый голос, и Северус ошеломленно замер: об этой возможности он не подумал.  
Его мысли заметались. Действительно, с чего он взял, что речь идет о Люпине? Ощущения не в счет, грош цена этим ощущениям; последние события показали это как нельзя лучше. Все эти необычные мысли, и сны, и странные эмоции вовсе ничего не доказывали, причин для них могла быть масса, начиная от тоски по последнему школьному врагу и заканчивая внезапно проснувшейся любовью к животным.  
Северус растерялся. Вновь и вновь он пытался найти достойный аргумент в защиту своей теории, но каждый раз с ужасом обнаруживал, что единственным, чем он руководствовался в ее построении, было исключительно его горячее желание. А доверять своим желаниям он, по понятным причинам, теперь опасался. И как проверить их на подлинность, тоже не знал.  
При этой мысли он нахмурился. Что-то здесь было такое... Что-то очень… знакомое.  
Подлинность… Желания… Чувства…  
Подлинные чувства.  
Глаза Снейпа широко распахнулись. Он оттолкнулся от стены и судорожно зашарил по полу в поисках волшебной палочки.  
Палочка обнаружилась под кроватью. Северус сжал рукоятку дрожащими пальцами и взмахнул рукой.  
\- Экспекто Патронум, - хрипло выдохнул он.  
Он на это надеялся, но все-таки не смог сдержать изумленного возгласа, когда вылетевшие из кончика палочки серебряные нити вместо привычной лани вдруг соткались в огромного волка. Северус завороженно смотрел, как сияющий зверь гордо шествует по комнате, и чувствовал, что его губы неудержимо расплываются в улыбке. Он поднял руку, и патронус, послушно приблизившись, ткнулся призрачным носом ему в ладонь.  
В следующее мгновение виски Снейпа словно взорвались от боли, и истинные воспоминания обрушились на него, как огромный водопад, придавив его к земле тоннами воды. Северус скорчился на полу, обхватив руками голову, и закричал, не в силах терпеть эту муку. Все эмоции, которые когда-то исказило наложенное на него заклятье, возвращались одновременно, и вынести это было почти невозможно.  
Через несколько минут, показавшихся ему вечностью, волна эмоций схлынула, унося с собою боль. Северус лежал на прикроватном коврике, дыша как выброшенная на берег рыба, и машинально слизывал кровь с прокушенной губы.  
Теперь он помнил все.  
Тот момент на втором курсе, когда он понял, что отличается от остальных своих одноклассников. Ужас, в который он пришел, осознав, чем именно отличается. Безуспешные попытки бороться со своей природой, закончившиеся, как и следовало ожидать, ничем. Третий курс, когда он твердо решил больше об этом не думать и навалился на учебу, не оставляя себе времени на размышления. Читальный зал, где он практически поселился. Мальчика, сидевшего за соседним столом. Мальчика, который проводил в библиотеке столько времени, что это заставляло задуматься.  
Он помнил, как поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за Люпином и вне стен читального зала, и это оказалось неожиданно интересным, ведь тот действительно был… другим. Как с замиранием сердца гадал, чем же вызвано такое отличие. Как таскался за Люпином по пятам, надеясь получить ответ на свой вопрос, пока в один прекрасный день не понял, что давно уже делает это совсем по иным причинам.  
Помнил четвертый курс, и как он презирал себя, потому что не мог, не мог, не мог перестать бегать за Люпином по всей школе, и как до смерти боялся, что кто-нибудь это заметит. Как специально провоцировал гриффиндорцев, потому что эта вражда давала ему «законные» основания за ними шпионить. Как мечтал, чтобы все эти гриффиндорцы провалились сквозь землю, и Люпин остался в одиночестве – может быть, тогда они смогли бы подружиться. И как понимал, что это невозможно – Люпин, недосягаемый в своем совершенстве, никогда не подошел бы к такому, как он – мерзкому, сальному, отвратительному слизеринцу.  
Он помнил лето перед пятым курсом, когда нашел на берегу озера знакомую мантию, и как не мог оторваться от нее, вдыхая дурманящий голову запах, пока мерзкий крысюк Петтигрю не выполз из кустов с перекошенной от злости физиономией. Как он ненавидел этого урода за то, что тот туда приперся, и как ненавидел себя - за то, что сделал позже, когда остался один. И как продолжал ненавидеть себя все лето, листая украденный в маггловской лавке порнографический журнал для геев и представляя себя и Ремуса на месте этих чертовых фотомоделей.  
И как его мечты стали явью, когда вдруг оказалось, что Ремус, по которому он сходил с ума уже два года, все это время хотел и боялся к нему подойти. Как Люпин поцеловал его в Запретной секции, и что случилось потом, в Выручай-комнате. И как он пошел в Визжащую хижину, потому что давно догадался, почему каждое полнолуние Ремус исчезает из Хогвартса, и прочитал в учебнике по ЗОТИ, что оборотень никогда не нападет на свою пару. И как бурый волк скулил и лизал его руки, а он чуть не плакал от счастья, потому что знал, что оборотни выбирают себе спутника на всю жизнь.  
А потом кто-то наложил на него заклятье, и он забыл все, кроме зверя с горящими глазами и оскаленной пастью, прыгнувшего к нему из темноты. И он – тут Северус застонал - потребовал у директора, чтобы тот запретил Люпину к нему приближаться. И Люпин, конечно же, послушался, ведь он тоже был уверен, что чуть его не убил.  
Северус представил, что Ремус должен был тогда чувствовать, и содрогнулся.  
«И все эти годы он не мог простить себя за то, чего не делал, - с горечью думал он. – И во второй раз тоже… черт, да он же наверняка просто обрадовался и бросился ко мне, а Блэк решил, что к детям, и не дал ему пройти. Конечно, он с ним сцепился. Может, если б я был тогда в сознании… Нет, - он сокрушенно вздохнул. – Я бы все равно ни хрена не понял, я же был под этим гребаным заклятьем, - тут он скрипнул зубами, жалея, что тот, кто его проклял, уже успел помереть – сейчас Снейп с удовольствием своими руками свернул бы ему шею.  
«Не о том думаешь», - насмешливо заметил вредный внутренний голос. – Подумай лучше о том, куда твой Люпин подевался».  
Снейп открыл рот.  
«Мерлин, - потрясенно вздохнул он. – А и правда – куда? Если он жив, почему об этом никто не знает?» - тут Северус встал и забегал по комнате, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
«Если его только ранили, об этом было бы известно. Прятаться ему незачем – он же никого не предавал. Да и не стал бы он прятаться – у него же сын недавно родился. Два… три месяца назад. У него и Тонкс. Драко сказал, что видел их тела в Большом зале. Тела, черт. Трупы. Все их видели. Не мог же никто не заметить… о господи! – Северус замер, словно налетев на невидимую стену. - А если его Нагини цапнула? Как меня? И все решили… Да нет, чушь какая-то, - помотал он головой. – Никто не похоронит человека заживо, их же сканируют. Должны сканировать, - поправился он. – Обязаны. А вдруг… Мерлин, на них же статис накладывают, чтобы не портились, - с ужасом вспомнил Северус. – Если… о боже… он же больше недели не держится… а потом… о господи… когда были эти чертовы похороны?!!»  
Он метнулся в прихожую. Пачка газет, которую всучил ему Драко, так и валялась там, где он ее бросил - у стойки с обувью. Северус трясущимися руками разложил газеты перед собой. Долго искать ему не пришлось - пропустить колдографию огромной траурной процессии на фоне знакомых каменных башен он бы не смог при всем желании.  
«Похороны героев Хогвартской Битвы» - гласил заголовок, а дальше шрифтом помельче шло продолжение: «состоялись сегодня утром на специально созданном кладбище «Жертв Последней войны». Родственники погибших ответили согласием на предложение Министерства похоронить своих близких на территории школы рядом с могилой Альбуса Дамблдора, величайшего волшебника современности, отдавшего свою жизнь за нашу победу».  
Дальше Снейп читать не стал. Он скользнул взглядом в правый верхний угол и застонал – газета была двухнедельной давности. Северус перелистнул страницу и впился глазами в список погибших. Нужное имя нашлось сразу же – оно было почти в самом верху.  
«Не может быть! - Снейп отшвырнул газету и сжал руками виски. – Он должен быть жив. Я не знаю, кого они там похоронили, но это был не Ремус. Дамблдор же четко сказал…» - тут он вздрогнул. Ему на ум внезапно пришла ужасная мысль.  
«Он же не мог соврать? – в панике подумал Северус. – Или мог? Ради благой цели… Ложь во спасение… меня. О боже!»  
Он кое-как поднялся и поковылял на кухню. Ему срочно нужно было выпить, желательно чего-нибудь покрепче. Снейп достал из буфета пузатую бутылку и глотнул виски прямо из горлышка. Желудок отозвался недовольным урчанием. Северус поставил бутылку на место. Он вдруг странным образом успокоился.  
«Будем рассуждать логически, - решил он. – Какой ему был смысл врать, если он знал, что я в любой момент могу наложить на себя руки и вернуться обратно? Хотя бы просто из вредности?»  
Внутренний голос молчал – возразить тут было нечего. Но прежде чем накладывать на себя руки, Северус должен был убедиться, что для этого есть основания. И он отправился убеждаться.

На кладбище было пусто. Северус стоял у засыпанной цветами могилы и прикидывал, каким образом лучше совершить эксгумацию. Думать о том, что могила действительно могла принадлежать Люпину, он решительно себе запретил – при одной мыли об этом ему становилось плохо.  
Сзади вдруг раздалось нерешительное покашливание. Северус быстро обернулся. Из-за соседнего памятника выглядывал помятый тип неопределенной наружности. Колени у типа были в земле, а в руках он держал садовую тяпку.  
\- Извините, - тип суетливо поддернул штаны. – Не хотел это самое… мешать, значит.  
\- Вы…  
\- Сторож тутошний, - пояснил тот, стараясь не дышать на Снейпа.  
Северус уловил характерный выхлоп и поморщился.  
\- Хагрида я приятель, - шмыгнул носом пьянчужка. – Обычно он за могилками-то следит, а сейчас занят очень, ну и попросил меня. А я что – я всегда рад. Я для друга… а чего же сложного? Не лавка ведь, правда?  
Северус нахмурился, не понимая, при чем тут какая-то лавка, но следующие слова прояснили ситуацию, заставив его оцепенеть.  
\- Красть-то тут нечего, хе-хе-хе, - заискивающе улыбнулся мужичок, бегая глазами по сторонам. На могилу Люпина он при этом старался не смотреть.  
Северус почувствовал, как его сердце со свистом ухнуло куда-то в желудок.  
\- А вы родственником будете? – поинтересовался сторож как будто между прочим, но Снейп уже видел, что он притворяется. Чего-то мужичок ужасно боялся. Чего-то, связанного с этой могилой – чтобы понять это, не нужна была никакая легилименция. А вот чтобы узнать точно… Снейп быстро оглянулся по сторонам и шагнул вперед, поднимая палочку.  
По глазам ударила вспышка – так ярко сияла в темном небе полная луна. Северус посмотрел вниз и увидел, что стоит над разрытой могилой. Тяжелая плита была подкопана и заляпана кровью, словно какой-то хищник устроил себе тут пиршество. Следы говорили о том же – казалось, что из под плиты тащили что-то тяжелое. А чуть дальше на мягкой земле отпечатались лапы огромного зверя.  
Следующую картинку Снейпу пришлось промотать – очень уж мерзким был вкус у пойла, которым нализался перепуганный до смерти сторож. Северус мельком глянул, как тот суетливо выковыривает из земли куски разбитого гроба и ровняет лопатой песок, скрывая следы своего недосмотра, и разорвал контакт – ничего интересного здесь больше не предвиделось.  
Снейп сунул палочку подмышку и вытер дрожащие руки о мантию. Сторож стоял перед ним, хлопая осоловевшими глазами и, кажется, намеревался упасть в обморок. Снейп с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не кинуться ему на шею. Вместо этого он быстро наложил на беднягу заклятье забвения, от чего тот тут же перестал трястись и еще раз любезно объяснил Снейпу, кто он такой и что здесь делает. Северус дал сторожу галеон, чем привел его в полный восторг, и отправился к выходу, напутствуемый пылкими заверениями, что за могилой его «родственника» будут ухаживать «как следовает».

Северус быстро шагал в сторону Хогсмита, судорожно прикидывая, что он должен делать дальше, когда кусты затрещали, и на дорогу перед ним выпрыгнул огромный бурый волк. Снейп отскочил назад, рефлекторно выхватывая палочку, но зверь и не думал нападать.  
«Не может быть!» - успел подумать Северус, а в следующее мгновение он уже валялся на земле, придавленный тяжелой тушей, и волк, скуля от восторга, вылизывал его лицо.  
\- Муни, фу! – послышался вдруг испуганный женский голос и на дорогу из кустов вылетела запыхавшаяся Андромеда Тонкс. Снейп дернулся, но тут же вспомнил, что он все еще под личиной – прошло всего полчаса с тех пор, как он принял зелье.  
\- Не бойтесь, сэр, он не кусается, - заверила женщина, хватая волка за загривок и пытаясь оттащить его назад.  
Волк оттаскиваться не желал. Он скулил, упираясь лапами в землю, и мотал кудлатой башкой.  
\- Да что с тобой такое! – в сердцах воскликнула Андромеда. – Вы простите, сэр, - виновато попросила она. – Не пойму, что на него нашло. Кинулся на вас, словно… - она вдруг растерянно нахмурилась. – Подождите-ка…  
Волк воспользовался ее растерянностью и, вырвавшись, опять набросился на поднимающего с земли Снейпа. Тот увернулся и, встав на одно колено, обнял зверя за шею, не давая ему снова себя опрокинуть. Волк радостно взвизгнул и засопел, уткнувшись мордой ему в грудь.  
\- Простите, сэр, - смущенно повторила Андромеда. – Он… ваш, да? Вы его хозяин?  
Снейп кивнул прежде, чем до него дошло, о чем она спрашивает.  
\- Я… да, - он откашлялся и уже уверенней ответил: – Он мой, вы правы. Потерялся… - он быстро прикинул в уме, - пару недель назад.  
\- Верно, - с облегчением улыбнулась женщина. – Примерно тогда мы его и нашли. Точнее… О, Мерлин, я должна вас поблагодарить за вашего… Муни, да? Он откликался на это имя. Его ведь так зовут?  
\- Эээ… почти, - осторожно согласился Северус, машинально почесывая мохнатые уши. Волк вздыхал и перебирал лапами от избытка чувств.  
\- Он спас моего внука, - объяснила Андромеда. – Вы знаете, тот убежал в лес, а Муни принес его обратно за шкирку, мокрого, как мышь. Наверное, вытащил Тедди из воды. Я как представлю… - тут ее передернуло. Взяв себя в руки, женщина продолжила: – С тех пор я огораживаю его кроватку охранными чарами, даже когда выхожу в другую комнату. Господи, я бы и раньше это делала, но я ведь понятия не имела, что в таком возрасте… - она вдруг осеклась, глядя на Снейпа испуганными глазами.  
Тот усилием воли сдержал удивленный возглас. Младенец, в три месяца бегающий по лесу, – это было что-то из области фантастики. А вот волчонок… Судя по всему, маленький Тедди умел менять не только цвет волос.  
Андромеда между тем немного пришла в себя.  
– Что я говорю, - деланно засмеялась она. – Это все неважно.  
\- Вы сказали, он принес мальчика домой, - деликатно напомнил Северус.  
\- Да, - благодарно улыбнулась женщина. – И с тех пор днем не отходил от него ни на шаг. Только ночью убегал в лес.  
\- Он ведь… не сделал ничего дурного? – встревожился Снейп. – Лю…- тут он прикусил язык. - Куры у соседей не пропадали? – скрывая тревогу, поспешил поправиться он.  
\- Ну что вы, он и мухи не обидел, - успокоила его Андромеда. – Да и кормили мы его хорошо. Мы бы все для него сделали, вы же понимаете…  
Снейп отрешенно кивнул. Ему не давала покоя какая-то мысль, но он никак не мог понять, что именно в этой истории кажется неправильным.  
\- Наверное, он вас искал, - предположила женщина, с симпатией глядя на волка. – Возвращался по утрам очень грустный, просто больно было смотреть. Ложился и глядел на лес с такой тоской… Хотя Тедди всегда мог его развеселить, - поспешила заверить она. – Вы не думайте, что ему у нас было плохо.  
\- Ну что вы, - искренне ответил Северус. – Я думаю, нам всем просто сказочно повезло.  
\- Это верно, - согласилась Андромеда. – А главное – это то, что вы его нашли. Вот только Тедди, наверное, будет скучать, - вздохнула она.  
\- Мы… можем иногда заглядывать, - осторожно предложил Снейп, точно зная, что должен это сделать.  
\- Правда? – обрадовалась женщина. – Ой, - вдруг спохватилась она, сникая. – Вы знаете… мы здесь вообще-то ненадолго. Сняли домик на недельку-другую, чтобы Тедди подышал свежим воздухом, а так… - она беспомощно развела руками.  
Снейп, который прекрасно понимал, что дело вовсе не в этом, быстро придумал выход.  
\- Какая жалость, - он поднял на Андромеду честные глаза. – Вы бы меня очень выручили, если бы брали его иногда на денек-другой. Понимаете, время от времени мне приходится отлучаться по работе, а оставить его не с кем. Собственно, он и потерялся в одной из таких поездок – у меня были дела в Хогсмите.  
– Ну, возможно, мы останемся здесь на все лето… - женщина явно колебалась. – Мы еще не решили…  
\- Я мог бы аппарировать с ним куда-нибудь поблизости, - словно невзначай заметил Снейп. – И выпускать его, он ведь знает дорогу. А потом так же его забирать.  
Услышав, что он даже не собирается заходить за своим зверем в дом, Андромеда оживилась. Было видно, что это предложение пришлось ей по душе.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сдалась она. – Я думаю, это можно будет устроить. Ну что, малыш, будешь приходить к Тедди в гости? – женщина подошла поближе и бесстрашно потрепала волка по загривку. Тот поднял голову и посмотрел на Снейпа влажными глазами.  
\- Будет, - решительно ответил за него Северус.  
Волк оглянулся на кусты, за которыми, очевидно, стоял дом, и еле слышно заскулил.  
\- Ну-ну, милый, - растроганно вздохнула Андромеда. – Не скучай. Скоро поиграешь со своим дружком. Вы знаете, - она посмотрела на Снейпа в нерешительности, - у нас есть еще… ммм… щенок. Да, щенок, - уже увереннее сказала она. – И они с вашим Муни большие приятели. А как они похожи!  
«Еще бы», - улыбнулся про себя Снейп.  
\- Мне даже иногда мерещилось… - чуть слышно пробормотала женщина.  
\- Что? – быстро спросил Северус.  
\- Ой, я это вслух сказала? – смутилась Андромеда. – Простите, ради бога.  
\- Вы говорили…  
\- Ах, не обращайте внимания, - махнула она рукой. – Все равно это совершенно невозможно, ведь луна… - тут она замолчала, понимая, что опять говорит что-то не то.  
\- Нам пора, - невпопад отозвался Северус деревянным голосом. До него наконец дошло, что именно оказалось неправильным. Полнолуние было почти две недели назад. Этот зверь просто не мог быть Люпином.  
\- До свидания, - кивнула женщина. - И спасибо еще раз за вашего Муни.  
\- Луни, - машинально поправил Снейп.  
\- Пока, Луни, - улыбнулась Андромеда. – Ждем вас в любое время, мистер…  
\- Сн… Коллинз, - Северус вывернулся на одних рефлексах.  
Женщина, к счастью, не заметила его оговорки. Она еще раз поблагодарила нового знакомого и удалилась, помахав на прощание рукой.  
Северус проводил ее взглядом. Потом вцепился в прижавшегося к нему волка и аппарировал.

\- Ремус, - позвал Северус раз эдак в пятнадцатый за вечер. – Это ты, скотина?  
Зверь, лежавший у его ног, тревожно заскулил.  
\- Ну я же знаю, что это ты, - вздохнул Снейп. – Ну кем еще ты можешь быть, корова ты пегая?  
Они с волком сидели на веранде к великому возмущению соседского кота, который взирал на все это безобразие с крыши лодочного сарая.  
\- Ну я же знаю, - безнадежно повторил Северус. Он отставил в сторону пустой бокал и сполз с кресла на пол.  
Волк тут же этим воспользовался. Он быстро пристроился рядом и положил голову Снейпу на колени.  
\- Ну что мне с тобой делать? – опять вздохнул тот. – А вдруг ты просто чье-то чертово домашнее животное? Принял меня за хозяина и… да нет, это бред какой-то, - скривился он.  
Волк заинтересованно шевельнул ушами.  
\- Не может этого быть, - объяснил ему Северус. – Слишком много совпадений, понимаешь? Ты выглядишь, как он, и радуешься мне, как тогда, в Визжащей Хижине. И нашел я тебя не где-нибудь, а у твоей тещи – это ведь о чем-то говорит, ты согласен?  
Волк был на все согласен. Снейп устало потрепал его по шее. Зверь счастливо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Но что же тогда с тобой случилось? – вопросил Снейп, как будто кто-то мог ему ответить. – Ведь полнолуние давно прошло. Какого черта ты все еще волк?  
«Все еще волк» моргнул и виновато засопел.  
\- Или я – полный идиот, и это все – действительно простое совпадение, - вздохнул Северус. – Знать бы наверняка… подожди-ка, - спохватился он и осторожно достал из рукава палочку, глядя зверю в глаза. – Не уверен, что получится, но… - и он в третий раз за сегодняшний день произнес заклинание легилименции.

Боль. Боль везде. Такой боли он не помнит. Это неправильная боль.  
Глаза. Глаза открыты, но ничего не видят. Темнота. Полная. Так не бывает. Всегда видно хоть что-то.  
Нос. Нос забит землей. Дышать. Нечем дышать. Каждый вздох раздирает горло.  
Запах. Сырой, тяжелый. Запах смерти и собственной крови.  
Тяжесть. Давит, давит. Убивает.  
Рвануться, обдирая лапы об острые осколки. Извернуться. Бить когтями. Рваться вверх - туда, где он чувствует хозяйку. Она тянет, показывая направление. Она всегда там, наверху, даже если ее не видно.  
Лапы слабеют. Нет! Не сдаваться! Рыть! Рыть из последних сил.  
Да!!!  
Дышать! Еще! Ползти, ползти на свободу, жадно хватая пастью воздух.  
Подняться. Шагнуть. Не падать! Держаться.  
Боль. Кровь. Зализать. Нет, потом. Сначала убежище. Найти, отлежаться.  
Спастись.  
Спасти.

Снейп вывалился в реальность, хватая ртом воздух. Он опять лежал на полу и дрожал всем телом - слияние с чужеродным сознанием оказалось ужасно болезненным. Но Северус не променял бы эту боль на все сокровища мира.  
\- Ремус, - прохрипел он, утыкаясь лбом в теплый бок скулящего рядом зверя. Тот счастливо взвизгнул и, извернувшись, лизнул его в ухо. Снейп поймал его за морду и поцеловал в холодный нос.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал он. - Я что-нибудь придумаю, слышишь?  
Он с трудом встал и положил руку на загривок тут же вскочившего волка.  
\- Пойдем, - глухо сказал Северус. – Пойдем спать… Луни.

 

**Глава 3**

Год 1998

Время шло, а в маленьком домике на берегу моря все оставалось по-прежнему: Люпин все так же пребывал в волчьей шкуре, и Снейп понятия не имел, как это изменить. За эти несколько дней он обшарил все доступные ему библиотеки - и маггловские и магические, и даже использовал один из имевшихся у него портключей, чтобы слетать в Трансильванию и поговорить с местными охотниками за нечистью. Он заказал тематический каталог и скупил все перечисленные в нем книги, статьи и монографии, где хотя бы в паре строк упоминалось об оборотнях, но не нашел ничего похожего на то, что случилось с Ремусом. Скоро он уже знал об оборотнях столько, что мог бы сам написать о них книгу, но это ни на йоту не приблизило его к цели.  
Волк продолжал ходить за ним по пятам, словно боялся, что Северус опять исчезнет, и жутко переживал, когда тому приходилось отлучаться. В остальном он вел себя безукоризненно, так чутко реагируя на настроение своего «хозяина», что это казалось почти чудом. Но Северус себя не обманывал - поведение Луни было поведением очень умного, но все же животного. Даже если где-то за этим мохнатым лбом и дремало человеческое сознание, оно было упрятано так глубоко, что Снейп, как ни старался, не мог его нащупать. Все попытки достучаться до него при помощи легилименции не давали ничего, кроме головной боли, и Северус в конце концов оставил их, не желая напрасно мучить ни себя, ни волка. И с каждым днем все больше впадал в отчаяние, постепенно проникаясь мыслью, что Ремуса в этом звере попросту нет.  
Волк чувствовал его отчаяние и волновался так, что жалко было смотреть. Он тыкался Северусу в колени, стараясь привлечь его внимание, когда тот замирал, глядя в пустоту, погруженный в горестные мысли, и жалобно скулил, если его морду рассеянно отводили в сторону. Каждый раз, когда Снейп называл его «Ремус», волк вздрагивал и виновато прижимал уши, словно это он был виноват в том, что «Ремуса» здесь нет и его хозяин страдает.  
Через неделю после того, как «мистер Коллинз завел себе песика», волк заболел.

Когда Снейп вернулся из Хогсмита, привычно морщась от обратного превращения после оборотного зелья, его «песик» не выскочил, как обычно, из дома мохнатой ракетой, а медленно сполз с крыльца, еле-еле перебирая лапами. Северус уронил свои покупки и подхватил тяжелого зверя на руки прежде, чем тот завалился носом в траву. Не чуя под собою ног, Снейп вихрем взлетел по ступенькам и уложил дрожащего волка на диван перед камином.  
\- Тихо, тихо, я здесь, - успокаивал он Луни, быстро сканируя его на предмет повреждений. Таковых, однако, не оказалось. Ни ран, ни ушибов, ни яда, ни даже инфекции – ничего из того, что Снейп мог определить, не прибегая к посторонней помощи. А мог он достаточно много.  
\- Мерлин, да что же с тобой такое? – пробормотал он, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться панике. Стоя перед диваном на коленях, он поглаживал горячего как печка зверя и лихорадочно соображал, что могло случиться за время его отсутствия. И только когда волк, странно выгибаясь, забился в судорогах, Северус ахнул, догадавшись, что происходит. Он бросил безумный взгляд на календарь и тут же обругал себя идиотом – он совсем забыл про полнолуние, полагая, что оно ничего не изменит, ведь Ремус и так уже был волком. Но, несмотря на это, луна по-прежнему действовала на оборотня, и у Снейпа вдруг захватило дух от отчаянной надежды. Он обеими руками вцепился в подлокотник и крепко зажмурился, словно опасаясь неосторожным взглядом спугнуть возможное чудо.  
Когда диван перестал трястись, и в комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь звуком тяжелого дыхания, Северус осмелился открыть глаза и чуть не повалился на пол от облегчения: чудо все-таки свершилось. Он моргнул, прогоняя непрошенные слезы, и потянулся за покрывалом, намереваясь накрыть им лежащего на диване человека.  
В следующее мгновение Ремус Люпин стремительным броском слетел на пол, подминая опешившего Снейпа под себя.  
\- Люпин, ты что?! – прохрипел тот, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. Это ему удалось – ослабленный трансформацией Люпин пребывал сейчас явно не в лучшей форме. Снейп поднырнул ему подмышку и, оказавшись сзади, прижал его локти к телу, обхватив мужчину за плечи. Люпин шипел и вырывался, но было видно, что все его силы ушли на первый бросок.  
\- Ремус, - выдохнул Северус. – Ремус, успокойся.  
Он никогда не думал, что Люпин умеет так ругаться. И уж подавно не предполагал, что будет слушать подобную ругань в свой адрес как музыку и при этом радоваться до смерти. Но в данную минуту он именно этим и занимался: на одно страшное мгновение ему показалось, что Ремус превратился в человека только снаружи, сознанием оставаясь волком, и ругань эта как нельзя лучше демонстрировала обратное. Что же касалось ее причин, то они, конечно, были самыми вескими - Люпин «погиб» раньше, чем Гарри сразился с Вольдемортом, и до сих пор считал Снейпа убийцей и предателем.  
\- Послушай меня, - уговаривал его Северус. - Да послушай, тебе говорят! – рявкнул он, когда Ремус в очередной раз напрягся, пытаясь вырваться. Тот еще пару раз дернулся и обмяк, убедившись, что держат его крепко.  
\- Я не предатель, - сообщил Снейп ему прямо в ухо. - Я убил Дамблдора только потому, потому что он САМ меня об этом попросил. Я дал ему клятву, понимаешь?  
Люпин замер, прерывисто дыша. Северус вдруг осознал, что сжимает в объятиях обнаженного мужчину, и тут же ощутил, каким образом эта мысль отозвалась в определенных частях его тела, как назло, к этому мужчине и прижатых. Снейп мысленно погрозил им кулаком и начал рассказывать о том, почему он вынужден был сделать то, что сделал, и как это повлияло на исход войны.  
\- Я клянусь, что все это - правда, - закончил он свою исповедь. – Ты легко можешь меня проверить. Все это уже стало достоянием общественности. Если я отпущу тебя сейчас, ты обещаешь мне…  
Люпин неопределенно дернул плечом. Решив считать это знаком согласия, Северус неохотно разжал руки и слегка отодвинулся. Люпин остался сидеть к нему спиной. Он не оборачивался, и Снейпу не было нужды читать мысли, чтобы понять, о чем он сейчас думает.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - вырвалось у него прежде, чем Ремус успел что-то сказать.  
Люпин коротко кивнул, принимая его соболезнования. Удивленным он не выглядел. Возможно, Тонкс погибла раньше него.  
\- Кто еще? – хрипло спросил он, поежившись, и Северус поспешно начал расстегивать пуговицы, снимая с себя мантию.  
Люпин вздрогнул, когда хранящая тепло чужого тела ткань накрыла его плечи. Он искоса взглянул на Снейпа и закутался в нее, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Его ноздри чуть заметно шевельнулись, и Северус вдруг с отчетливой ясностью вспомнил, что чувствовал, нюхая его мантию у озера. Чуть успокоившееся было тело мгновенно отреагировало, и Снейп, краснея, подтянул к себе колени. Проклятый организм плевать хотел на то, что момент для некоторых реакций был не самым подходящим, и приветствовал Ремуса со всем доступным ему энтузиазмом.  
Северус никогда не считал себя темпераментным, и то, что творилось с ним сейчас, на его взгляд, не лезло ни в какие ворота. Однако, если задуматься, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Исказив его чувства, заклятье вынудило Снейпа искать удовлетворения своих желаний с партнерами не того пола, и, конечно же, это не могло не сказаться на силе испытываемых им ощущений, ведь они были ложными по самой своей сути. Северус покраснел еще больше, радуясь, что Люпин не видит его лица, и поспешил ответить на заданный вопрос.  
Ремус слушал его, не перебивая, и только все ниже опускал голову. Когда прозвучало имя Фреда Уизли, он вздрогнул и еще сильнее стал кутаться в мантию. К этому моменту все посторонние мысли уже давно вылетели у Снейпа из головы, и он, даже не задумываясь, что делает, ободряюще сжал Люпину плечо.  
\- Ты чуть не убил его брата, - лишенным эмоций голосом заметил Ремус.  
\- Яксли целился в тебя, - глухо объяснил Северус. – Я просто промахнулся.  
Люпин вскинул голову, оборачиваясь. Его взгляд обжег Снейпа вспыхнувшей в нем надеждой.  
– Я… я сейчас, - волнуясь, проговорил Северус. Он торопливо поднялся и вышел в прихожую. Отыскав в пачке газет нужный ему номер, Снейп вернулся в комнату и протянул газету Люпину.  
\- Я знаю, ты не обязан верить мне, - тихо сказал он. – Но Гарри Поттеру ты поверишь?  
Снейп ненавидел шумиху, поднятую вокруг его имени, но сейчас она была как нельзя более кстати. «Интервью с победителем Вольдеморта. Северус Снейп – неизвестный герой войны», - безапелляционно заявлял заголовок развернутой Люпином газеты, и Северус поморщился, глядя на не самую удачную свою колдографию, размещенную на первой странице.  
Закончив читать, Люпин судорожно вздохнул и поднял на Снейпа страдающий взгляд.  
\- Мерлин, - потрясенно произнес он. – Северус, но как же так получилось? То есть, я ужасно рад… о господи, прости! Ты все это время… а я… а мы все тебя…  
\- Нет, нет, не извиняйся, - поспешно перебил его Снейп, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. - Ты же не знал. Никто не знал, иначе было нельзя.  
\- Да, но… - Люпин, мявший в руках газету, внезапно нахмурился. – Подожди-ка, - растерянно сказал он. – Здесь какая-то ошибка. В этой статье написано, что ты мертв. Вот, - ткнул он пальцем. – «…погибший страшной смертью от клыков гигантской змеи, но перед этим успевший…»  
Снейп невольно дотронулся до шеи. Люпин ахнул, проследив за его движением.  
\- Все нормально, - успокоил его Северус. - Все уже хорошо. Просто… никто не знает, что я выжил.  
\- Но почему? – удивленно воззрился на него Ремус. - Ведь ты столько сделал! Гарри тут говорит, что если бы не ты, он вообще не смог бы победить. Я как представлю, через что тебе пришлось пройти… а тут еще такое! Нагини, о господи, - его передернуло. – Авада гораздо милосерднее… - он вдруг побледнел и выпустил из рук газету. Та порхнула на пол растрепанной птицей.  
\- Что?! – испугался Снейп. Он упал перед оборотнем на одно колено, схватив его за плечи. – Луни, что? - он даже не заметил, что назвал Ремуса его волчьим именем. – Мерлин, опять?  
Ремус уставился на него в изумлении.  
\- Луни? Откуда ты… Что значит «опять»?  
Северус перевел дух, опускаясь на пол.  
\- Я испугался, что ты опять превращаешься в волка, - объяснил он.  
Люпин машинально посмотрел за окно и вдруг замер на месте.  
\- Как красиво, - незнакомым голосом сказал он. Некоторое время он смотрел на сиявшую в небе луну, затем опять повернулся к Снейпу. – Что происходит, Северус? – спросил он тихо. - Я точно знаю, что меня убили. Авадой – ее ни с чем не спутаешь. Что со мной? Это какая-то некромантия?  
\- Если бы, - вздохнул тот. - Я уже неделю пытаюсь понять, что с тобой случилось, а толку - ноль.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время…  
\- Ты был волком, - закончил за него Северус.  
Люпин ахнул.  
\- И ты держал меня в доме? И… не боялся?  
Снейп быстро помотал головой.  
\- Ты… то есть, твой волк меня… - он запнулся. – В общем, мы поладили.  
Ремус смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- Пойдем-ка на кухню, - помявшись, предложил ему Северус. – У меня есть… хм… шоколад.  
Эта новость явно поразила Ремуса не меньше, чем заявление о том, что Снейп поладил с его волком. Он безропотно позволил отвести себя на кухню и только моргнул, увидев в углу две большие никелированные миски.  
Северус, поколдовав над плитой, поставил перед ним дымящуюся чашку. Ремус осторожно пригубил густой ароматный напиток и в первый раз за этот вечер улыбнулся.  
\- Как вкусно, - немного удивленно заметил он. – Не знал, что ты любишь шоколад, Северус.  
\- А я и не люблю, - рассеянно ответил тот. - Это для тебя.  
Ремус в этот момент как раз отхлебнул из чашки. Вылетевшая дугой струя чуть не забрызгала присевшего напротив Снейпа.  
\- Прости, - прохрипел Люпин, вытираясь поданным ему полотенцем. – Не в то горло попало.  
Северус тем временем ликвидировал коричневые разводы на столе, ругая себя за то, что вообще открыл рот.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Я еще хотел спросить… - начал Ремус, смущенно крутя в руках чашку. – Хотя ты вряд ли в курсе…  
\- С Тедди все в порядке, - поспешил заверить его Снейп. – Я узнавал.  
Взгляд, который бросил на него Люпин, был красноречивее всяких слов. Северус быстро опустил глаза, благословляя царящий в кухне полумрак.  
\- Северус, - чуть слышно позвал Ремус.  
Снейп вздрогнул. Он ждал этого вопроса и готовился к нему, но все же весь внутренне сжался, когда Люпин одними губами спросил:  
– Почему?  
Северус ответил не сразу. Всю последнюю неделю он до смерти боялся, что Ремус так навсегда и останется волком, и не мог думать ни о чем другом. Теперь же этот страх исчез, и Снейп вдруг с ужасающей ясностью осознал одну вещь. А именно – никто не гарантировал, что его вновь обретенная любовь непременно окажется взаимной. За двадцать лет многое могло измениться, и Люпин вовсе не обязан был до сих пор испытывать к нему какие-то чувства. По крайней мере, человеческая его половинка. Женился же он на Тонкс.  
Северус тут же ощутил великое желание проигнорировать вопрос и оставить Люпина в заблуждении относительно истинных причин своего поведения. Но не сказать правды о том эпизоде в Визжащей Хижине было бы подлостью, а делать подлости Ремусу он просто не мог. Только не Ремусу. Тот и так уже достаточно от него натерпелся. Снейп решительно поднял голову и протянул оборотню свою палочку.  
\- В гостиной на каминной полке стоит думосбор, - сообщил он, заставив свой голос звучать ровно.  
Люпин принял палочку чуть дрогнувшей рукой. Через мгновение невысокая каменная чаша стояла перед ним на столе, тускло мерцая отполированными боками.  
\- Я буду… в саду, - запинаясь, проговорил Снейп. – Приходи… потом. Нам надо поговорить о… Визжащей Хижине, - с усилием закончил он.  
Ремус замер, глядя на него испуганными глазами. Северус хотел было ободряюще улыбнуться, но вовремя понял, что этого делать не следует – Люпин и так, судя по всему, находился на грани обморока и такого стресса мог просто не выдержать. Снейп вздохнул и, поднявшись, направился к выходу.

До сада он, однако, не дошел. Ноги подкосились на крыльце. Он уселся на верхнюю ступеньку, боком привалившись к столбикам перил, и привычно очистил сознание. Думать о том, что может сказать ему Ремус, он был не в силах.  
Северус не знал, сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда дверь за его спиной тихонько заскрипела, и Люпин бесшумно шагнул на крыльцо.  
\- Ты ничего не помнил, - хрипло констатировал он.  
Снейп коротко кивнул.  
\- А теперь?  
\- Да, - односложно ответил Северус.  
\- Что… - Ремус запнулся. – Что случилось тогда в Визжащей хижине на самом деле?  
\- Ты мне обрадовался, - глухо отозвался Снейп. – Ты… то есть твой волк… он лизал мне руки. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, а я… Прости меня, - вырвалось у него.  
\- За что? – удивился Люпин.  
Снейп вместо ответа пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, за что просил у Ремуса прощения. Возможно, за то, что был пусть невольной, но причиной его страданий.  
Люпин присел рядом с ним на ступеньку.  
\- Ты для этого меня искал? - немного помолчав, поинтересовался он. – Чтобы извиниться?  
Северус закрыл глаза и вцепился обеими руками в столбик. Момент истины настал. Снейп открыл рот и… не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
\- Северус, - мягко позвал Ремус. – Посмотри на меня.  
Снейп помотал головой.  
\- Дамблдор говорил обо мне? «Тот человек» - это я? Скажи мне, Северус, - настойчиво попросил оборотень.  
\- Люпин, ты что, болван? – не выдержал Снейп, поворачиваясь к Ремусу, который, словно чего-то испугавшись, вдруг уткнулся лицом в колени. – А как бы я иначе вспомнил про эту чертову Хижину? Я всегда подозревал, что с мозгами у тебя не все в порядке, но тут ты себя… эй, ты что? – испугался он, потому что у Люпина вдруг задрожали плечи. – Ремус, черт, ты что… плачешь? Ну чего ты… эй, ну не надо… я не хотел…  
Люпин поднял голову, глядя на перепуганного Снейпа блестящими глазами.  
\- Ох, Северус, - простонал он, - ты, как всегда, в своем репертуаре.  
\- Что ты ржешь?!! – возмутился тот. – Чего тут смешного?  
\- Извини, - Люпин немного успокоился, но улыбаться не перестал. – Просто ты и в любви умудряешься признаваться так, что я даже не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться.  
\- В какой еще любви?! – завопил Северус, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краской. – Где ты услышал слово «любовь»?  
\- Ох, Северус, - вздохнул Ремус, оказываясь вдруг близко-близко. – Какой же ты все-таки ханжа.  
Снейп припомнил, когда слышал это от него в последний раз… и с надеждой зажмурился.

Люпин был настоящим волшебником – это не вызывало сомнений. Снейп так и не понял, каким образом лишился рубашки – ведь рук он так и не разжал. Не мог разжать. Не получалось. Он вцепился Люпину в плечи мертвой хваткой и не отпустил их даже тогда, когда тот, очевидно сохранив какие-то остатки благоразумия, рывком поднял его на ноги, нашаривая за спиной ручку двери.  
Они ввалились в гостиную, сшибая по дороге мебель.  
\- Наверх, - прохрипел Северус, с трудом отрываясь от горячих губ, целовавших его с настойчивой нежностью.  
Ремус бросил на Снейпа затуманенный взгляд и без лишних слов потащил его к лестнице.  
Дальнейшее Северус помнил урывками. Помнил, как жалобно заскрипели пружины, когда они с Люпином рухнули на кровать, запутавшись в оставшейся на них одежде. Как эта одежда непонятным образом испарилась с их отчаянно вжимавшихся друг в друга тел. Помнил быстрые поцелуи, которыми Ремус покрывал его кожу, заставляя Северуса стонать и выгибаться ему навстречу. Помнил сводящее с ума ощущение мягких губ на ноющем члене, и как Снейп резко рванул Ремуса за волосы, не желая, чтобы все это закончилось слишком быстро. И как Люпин недовольно заворчал, впиваясь железными пальцами ему в бедра, и ворчание отозвалось в его горле вибрацией, лишая Северуса последних остатков самоконтроля; и ЭТО все-таки закончилось, но тут же началось другое.  
Как Ремус сплюнул себе в ладонь, зачем-то прошептав «извини», и размазал по пальцам белую вязкую жидкость. Как эти пальцы двигались у Снейпа внутри, растягивая и подготавливая, а он вцепился зубами себе в руку, пересиливая боль, которая была вполне закономерной, ведь последний раз подобное происходило с ним двадцать лет назад. И, как и в тот раз, эта боль незаметно переросла в нечто совсем иное, и он ахнул, потрясенно распахнув глаза, потому что Люпин с удивительной чуткостью угадал момент, когда просто пальцев Снейпу стало недостаточно.  
Он помнил бисеринки пота у Люпина над верхней губой, когда тот, зажмурившись, качнулся вперед, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках. Как Снейп бесстыдно закинул ноги ему на талию и застонал в голос, когда люпиновский член задел внутри нужную точку, о существовании которой Северус совсем позабыл. Как он раз за разом насаживался на этот член, мотая головой и мыча сквозь закушенные губы, а Люпин дрожал, сдерживаясь из последних сил. И как он перестал сдерживаться, когда Снейп зашипел и ударил его пяткой, подгоняя.  
Кажется, он кричал. Или, возможно, это кричал Люпин. Нет, тот вроде бы рычал, вколачиваясь в распластанное под ним тело, на которое почти упал, когда у него устали руки. Тогда-то Снейп и увидел «небо в алмазах» - своим движением Ремус зажал между ними его жаждущий прикосновения член, и это стало последней каплей для них обоих. Северус забился, выплескивая себе на живот очередную порцию «смазки», и Ремус мгновенно отреагировал, в свою очередь сотрясаясь в настигшем его оргазме.  
Что было дальше, Снейп затруднялся сказать. Похоже, он попросту вырубился. Он смутно помнил, как Люпин целовал его лицо, а потом, прошептав очищающее заклятье, осторожно накрыл их одеялом. Снейп улыбнулся сквозь сон, когда теплая рука притянула его к себе, обнимая, и после этого простыни словно всосали его.

Просыпаться с кем-то в одной постели ему еще не приходилось. Северус пошевелился и недовольно замычал, пытаясь скинуть с себя непривычную тяжесть, и тут же испуганно замер, осознав, что именно этой тяжестью является. Он мучительно покраснел, вспоминая подробности прошедшей ночи, и попытался незаметно выползти из-под обнимающей его руки.  
Ничего у него не вышло. Ремусова конечность вдруг приобрела твердость стали, и вывернуться из-под нее оказалось решительно невозможно.  
\- Ни за что, - внятно произнес Люпин.  
Северус, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Ремус тут же сгреб его в охапку и уткнулся носом ему в затылок. Снейп вздохнул с облегчением. Все было… правильно. Наконец-то.  
\- Так и будем всю жизнь лежать? – спросил он, чувствуя, как губы невольно расплываются в улыбке.  
\- Хорошая идея, - отозвался Люпин и шумно втянул в себя воздух. – Ммм…  
\- Что «ммм»? – поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Потрясающе, - мечтательно выдохнул Ремус. - Обожаю твой запах.  
\- Это твой волк его обожает, - усмехнулся Северус.  
\- Наверное, - не стал спорить Люпин. Он повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закинул ногу Снейпу на бедро.  
\- Пустили козла в огород, - проворчал тот и прижался к любовнику поплотнее.  
\- Ага, - безмятежно согласился Люпин.  
\- Может, все-таки встанем? – лениво поинтересовался Северус через некоторое время. – Зубы почистим…  
\- Попозже, - пробормотал оборотень, целуя его между лопаток. – Не шевелись.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Хорошо лежишь, - пояснил Ремус. - Удобно.  
\- Не вздумай, – предупредил его Снейп. – Прокляну.  
Люпин только хмыкнул.  
\- Ремус, я серьезно, - нахмурился Северус. – Ты понимаешь, что… хм… там у меня сейчас. Я же с тех пор ни разу…  
\- Шшш… - успокоил его Ремус, неуловимым движением смещаясь куда-то вниз. – Я же почти собака, помнишь? – пробубнил он из-под одеяла. - А собачья слюна… - он не закончил, приступая к лечению.  
Снейп протестующе открыл рот… и быстро затолкал в него уголок подушки.

\- Теперь-то встаем?  
\- Еще капельку, - совершенно по-детски попросил Люпин.  
Северус хмыкнул. Они опять лежали, прижавшись друг к другу как сардины в банке, и Ремус сопел ему в затылок, щекоча дыханием шею.  
\- Я почему-то боюсь тебя отпускать, - смущенно объяснил он. - Кажется, разожму руки, и ты тут же куда-то денешься.  
Снейп проглотил застрявший в горле комок.  
\- Куда я от тебя денусь, - нарочито грубо пробурчал он.  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Люпин. – Делся же тогда… прости, - спохватился он. – Я не хотел напоминать.  
Северус сжал его пальцы.  
\- Если бы я мог это изменить...  
\- Все хорошо, - мягко прервал его Люпин. – Ты ведь здесь, правда? Это главное.  
\- Я тоже боялся, - сумрачно признался Снейп. – За двадцать лет ты вполне мог меня… - он не стал уточнять, надеясь, что Ремус и так поймет, о чем речь. - То есть, я практически был уверен. Ты же…  
Ремус понял.  
\- Женился? – полувопросительно закончил он.  
Северус коротко кивнул.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой оборотень. – Это… нет. Она любила меня, а я… черт. Мне тяжело об этом говорить, но…  
\- Не надо, - дернулся Северус.  
\- Я должен, - мягко возразил Люпин. – Ты же мне рассказал.  
Он немного помолчал, очевидно, собираясь с силам.  
\- Понимаешь, я всегда надеялся, - глухим голосом начал он. - Все эти годы я ждал, что случится чудо, и ты… ну, простишь меня, что ли. Я же не знал, что ты ничего не помнишь. Мерлин, если бы я знал!  
Снейп с трудом удержал в себе стон. Словно почувствовав это, Ремус поцеловал его в плечо, ободряя.  
\- Ничего, - прошептал он. – Ничего. Ты ведь тоже все эти двадцать лет на самом деле… - он не договорил. Все и так было ясно. – А если бы все сложилось иначе, кто знает, чем бы это закончилось. Война… Гарри…  
«А ведь и верно», - подумал Северус, и ему стало чуточку легче.  
\- В общем, я надеялся, - продолжил Люпин. - А в ту ночь, когда ты… - он запнулся. – Когда вы… В общем, когда Альбуса не стало, я эту надежду потерял.  
\- Я понимаю, - глухо сказал Снейп. – Ты не мог любить убийцу.  
\- Я не ХОТЕЛ любить убийцу, - мягко поправил его Ремус. – Мне было... я смутно помню, если честно. Просто невыносимо, да. В памяти все какое-то черное. Больничное крыло... Билли… Флер… и Тонкс. Она попросила меня, и я согласился. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, от отчаяния. Понимаешь, она ведь была единственной, кого мой волк мог хотя бы выносить… ну, в этом смысле. Метаморфы, они же меняют не только внешность, но и запах. И когда она изменяла цвет волос… черт, неважно. В общем, я решил – пусть. Если я еще кому-то нужен, я приму это и буду благодарен, ведь большее мне все равно не светит. Какое-то время мне даже казалось, что у нас все складывается. Потом я осознал, какую ошибку совершил, но было уже поздно. Я… мой волк… он выл тогда, почти не переставая. Этот вой отдавался у меня в ушах с утра до вечера, а в полнолуние мне приходилось накладывать на подвал заглушающие чары, потому что тогда выл уже я сам, никакое зелье не помогало. И когда я узнал, что она беременна, я не выдержал. Мысль о том, что я теперь всегда буду жить вот так… - он слегка запнулся, - беспросветно, повергла меня в какое-то… помрачение, что ли. И я… сбежал. Я был готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы там не оставаться. Придумывал себе оправдания. Уверял себя, что так будет лучше, но на самом деле просто больше не мог.  
\- Но ты же вернулся, - хрипло возразил Северус, который мучился от этой исповеди не меньше, чем сам рассказчик.  
\- Только поэтому я и могу об этом говорить, - вздохнул Люпин. – Этот момент слабости… мне за него жутко стыдно, но если б ты знал, в каком я был тогда состоянии… брр… - его передернуло. – К счастью, я вовремя опомнился. Гарри вправил мне мозги. Не аргументами, нет, их я почти не слышал. Но когда он сказал, что я - трус…  
\- Это он любит, - не удержался Снейп.  
Ремус хмыкнул и потерся носом о его шею.  
\- Не смеши, - попросил он. – Дай дочистить ящики. В общем, Гарри был прав. Я ведь действительно струсил – именно поэтому я так на него и разозлился. Правда глаза колет, верно? Короче, быть трусом мне совсем не понравилось. Это оказалось еще хуже, чем жить с постоянным воем в ушах. Так что я стиснул зубы и вернулся. Потом родился Тедди, и какое-то время я был по-настоящему счастлив. И очень благодарен его матери. Но любовь… нет, Северус. Признательность, симпатия, уважение – все, что угодно, только не любовь. Я… мой волк уже один раз выбрал. Ему ведь наплевать, какой ты, понимаешь?  
\- Он… замечательный, - неловко пробормотал Северус. - За эту неделю… мерлиново дерьмо! - выругался он, вспомнив о главной их проблеме. – Что же все-таки с вами случилось? Почему вы… - он запнулся, подбирая слова, - поменялись местами?  
\- Понятия не имею, - искренне ответил Ремус. – Никогда о подобном не слышал. Мерлин, неужели теперь так будет всегда? Три дня в месяц… вот дьявол. А все остальное время… Ты точно от меня сбежишь, - пожаловался он со смешком, но Северус почувствовал его тревогу.  
\- И не надейся, - твердо сказал он. - Терять такой объект для исследований – да я себе этого в жизни не прощу.  
Люпин фыркнул… и еще сильнее прижал его к себе.

Следующие двое суток пролетели незаметно. Большую их часть Ремус и Северус провели в постели, занимаясь любовью с таким исступлением, словно делали это в последний раз. И, к сожалению, такой вариант был вполне вероятен; Снейп понимал это с леденящей душу ясностью. Высказанное им предположение о том, что Ремус и Луни каким-то образом поменялись местами, не имело иных доказательств, кроме этого единичного случая, и строить на его основании какие-то гипотезы было по меньшей мере самонадеянно.  
Оставшееся время они проводили, зарывшись с головой в тематическую литературу, причем оказалось, что Ремус знаком с большей частью собранных Снейпом статей; впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Пару раз они выбирались на улицу, но о том, чтобы аппарировать, к примеру, на Диагон-аллею, не могло быть и речи. И не столько из-за Снейпа, который по-прежнему не собирался афишировать свое чудесное спасение, сколько из-за Ремуса, который считал опасным появляться в общественных местах, не разобравшись, что именно с ним произошло.  
Они не говорили о будущем, понимая, что это бессмысленно. Они не вспоминали о прошлом, не желая омрачать оставшиеся до новолуния дни. И обреченно ждали его прихода.

На третью ночь Люпин опять превратился в волка. Перед началом трансформации он сдавленным голосом попросил Северуса выйти, но тот упрямо помотал головой: в глазах Ремуса было такое отчаяние, что Снейп просто не мог оставить его одного.  
\- Не волнуйся, - хрипло сказал он, помогая оборотню снять мантию. – Все будет в порядке. Я тебя… подожду.  
Люпин кивнул и, закусив губу, осторожно улегся на ковер перед камином. Он весь дрожал. Снейп присел рядом и, нагнувшись, поцеловал его в лоб. Ремус бросил на него умоляющий взгляд.  
\- Я не буду смотреть, - пообещал Снейп.  
Люпин немного расслабился. В следующее мгновение он выгнулся дугой, и Северус, отпрянув, торопливо зажмурился. Он на ощупь добрался до дивана и залез на него, поджав под себя ноги.  
Через некоторое время ему в ладонь уткнулся мокрый горячий нос.  
\- Луни, - констатировал Снейп, открывая глаза. Он ждал этого, но…  
Волк виновато заскулил и положил голову ему на колени.  
\- Залезай, - вздохнул Северус и похлопал рядом с собой по дивану. – Лапы-то не держат.  
Луни забрался на диван и тут же обслюнявил Снейпу все лицо.  
\- Да ну тебя, - фыркнул тот, вытираясь рукавом. – Ложись давай.  
Волк скулил и норовил повторить свой номер на бис.  
\- Ложись, чучело, - Снейп ухватил зверя за мохнатые уши и потянул его голову вниз. – Кому говорят?  
Луни счастливо взвизгнул и брякнулся на бок, подставляя горло.  
\- Ну вот, чеши теперь тебя, - совершенно правильно понял его Северус. – Чеши тебя, собака ты серая… чеши тебя… паразита… чеши тебя… чудищу косматую…  
Волк подвывал от восторга и дрыгал задней лапой, помогая себя чесать. Он, в отличие от Снейпа, был абсолютно и безусловно счастлив.

Через неделю Снейп напился в стельку. Причина была самой банальной – он безумно соскучился по Ремусу.  
Все эти дни Северус маялся и хандрил. Все казалось ему пресным и абсолютно бессмысленным. И даже почти стопроцентная уверенность в том, что Люпин скоро «вернется», не приносила облегчения. Снейп понимал, что это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его грызла тоска.  
Он пытался как-то отвлечься, но получалось не очень. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему не хотелось даже читать. Теперь он хорошо понимал оборотня – при мысли о том, что так будет всегда, за исключением трех жалких дней в месяц, Северус готов был завыть. Однако выть ему было вроде бы не с руки. Это годилось для волка, но не для человека. И Снейп вполне по-человечески решил попробовать утопить свои печали в вине.  
Лучше б он этого не делал. Вместо того, чтобы заглушить тоску, алкоголь ее усилил. Северус сидел на крыльце и бездумно крутил в руках пустой бокал. Настроение было просто отвратительным.  
Сзади послышался тихий скрип - Луни, спавший до этого на ковре в гостиной, пришел узнать, почему его хозяина так долго нет. Волк привычно устроился рядом и попытался положить голову Снейпу на колени.  
\- Не надо, - устало сказал тот и отвел его морду в сторону.  
Луни виновато съежился.  
\- Не обижайся, - через силу попросил его Северус. - Ты тут ни при чем. Просто… напоминаешь. Ты… знаешь… ты иди, ладно? – он мягко подтолкнул волка обратно к двери. – Я тут… побуду немного.  
Луни замер, не понимая. До этого Снейп никогда не просил его уйти.  
\- Прости, - вздохнул Северус. – Мне правда хочется побыть одному.  
Волк все еще не верил. Он топтался на месте, глядя на Снейпа умоляющими глазами.  
\- Ну иди же! - не сдержав раздражения, прикрикнул на него Снейп.  
Луни вздрогнул и испуганно попятился. На пороге он оглянулся, но Северус решительно указал ему на дверь. Волк тихо заскулил и, понурив голову, побрел в дом.  
Снейпу стало еще поганей. И тогда он, следуя принципу «клин клином вышибают», решил напиться так, чтобы физическое «плохо» пересилило моральное. Он призвал из кухни бутылку виски и приступил к делу.

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то щекотал ему пятки. Северус поморщился и дернул ногой.  
\- Луни, отвали, - пробормотал он.  
В ответ послышался смешок. Снейп чертыхнулся и натянул на голову одеяло.  
Потом до него дошло. Он подскочил на месте, распахнув глаза, и вылетел из кровати как ошпаренный.  
\- Ты чего, Северус? – как ни в чем не бывало удивился Люпин. Он шагнул вперед и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Снейпу подняться. Северус уставился на нее как баран на новые ворота.  
\- Эй, - нахмурился Ремус. – Что с тобой?  
Он присел на корточки, озабоченно заглядывая Снейпу в лицо.  
\- Да у тебя похмелье, - принюхавшись, ухмыльнулся он. – Что отмечал-то? Полнолуние?  
Северус очнулся.  
\- Какое полнолуние? До полнолуния еще неделя! Откуда ты взялся, черт тебя дери?! – завопил он, забыв про больную голову.  
\- Как неделя? – опешил Люпин. – А почему же я… ой. Мне надо присесть, - жалобно сообщил он и плюхнулся на пол рядом со Снейпом.  
\- А это точно ты? – задал тот идиотский вопрос.  
\- Уже не уверен, - на полном серьезе ответил Ремус.  
\- Ммм… где ты меня в первый раз поцеловал?  
\- В Запретной Секции, - улыбнулся Люпин, но тут же снова стал серьезным. – Слушай, а сегодня точно не полнолуние?  
\- У меня что, по-твоему, провалы в памяти? – огрызнулся Снейп. – Я легилиментор или кто? Или я проспал неделю и не заметил?  
\- Или ушел в запой, - меланхолично добавил Ремус. – Ой, прости, - спохватился он, когда Снейп одарил его редким по выразительности взглядом.  
\- Встань и посмотри в окно, - посоветовал ему Северус.  
Ремус послушался.  
\- Видишь на крыльце четыре пакета с едой?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Люпин.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Северус. – А знаешь, почему ты их не видишь?  
\- Почему? – поднял брови Ремус.  
\- Потому что их там нет, болван, - доходчиво объяснил ему Снейп. – А если бы я проспал неделю, они бы там стояли. Хватит дурью маяться.  
\- Это ты верно заметил, - согласился Ремус. – Поэтому быстро вставай и пошли.  
\- Куда? – не понял Северус.  
\- В душ, а потом в постель, - невозмутимо объяснил Люпин. – Пока я обратно не превратился. А то хрен его знает, когда еще…  
Снейп покраснел… и поспешно поднялся с пола.

Люпин пробыл человеком четыре дня. За день до новолуния он снова превратился в волка.  
\- Нет, это уже черт знает, что такое, - возмущался Северус, почесывая лежавшую у него на коленях лобастую голову. Они с Луни снова сидели на крылечке, только в этот раз настроение у Снейпа было совсем другим. От депрессии не осталось и следа. Новый расклад устраивал его гораздо больше, вот только понять принцип, на котором он был основан, Северус никак не мог.  
\- Ну никакой ведь закономерности, - сетовал он. - Ты можешь мне объяснить, что происходит? – он дернул Луни за ухо. Ухо тут же виновато прижалось.  
\- Эй, ну что ты, - улыбнулся Снейп. – Я же не сержусь, честное слово. Наоборот…  
Волк закрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул. Северус потрепал его по загривку.  
\- Слушай, а может, тебя Ликантропным зельем напоить? – задумался он. – Да нет, нельзя. Помрешь еще, пожалуй. А Ремуса поить и вовсе смысла нет – кто знает, когда он там в следующий раз перекинется. Да и зачем мне Ремус в волчьей шкуре? Я же не зоофил. А, чучело? Согласен? – он дунул волку в морду.  
Тот смешно наморщил нос и чихнул.

На следующий день, точнее, ночь, Ремус снова стал человеком.  
\- Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, - недовольно бурчал Снейп, когда тот, дрожа от холода, лез к нему под одеяло. – Ты что, на улице перекинулся?  
\- Ага, - стуча зубами, подтвердил тот. – В с-саду. А т-там роса. Очнулся в-весь мокрый. Зам-мерз.  
\- Ноги ледяные, - поморщился Северус. – Хоть бы в душ сходил сначала.  
\- Я п-потом, - пообещал Люпин, с недвусмысленными намерениями придвигаясь поближе. – П-после.  
\- Маньяк, - закатил глаза Снейп и повернулся, чтобы Ремусу было удобней до него добраться.

\- Ну, смотри, в волка ты перекинулся, когда было полнолуние, - рассуждал Северус, делая пометки в календаре. Они с Ремусом сидели в кабинете за заваленным книгами столом и в очередной раз пытались разобраться, что к чему.  
\- Ты уверен? – поинтересовался Люпин.  
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Снейп. – Я видел полную луну в воспоминаниях сторожа. Судя по всему, когда слетел статис, ты перекинулся в волка, разбил в конвульсиях гроб и откопался.  
\- Брр, - поежился оборотень. – Хорошо, что я этого не помню.  
\- Да, тут тебе повезло, - согласился Северус. - И не только тут. Продержись статис чуть меньше, ты бы просто задохнулся.  
\- Спасибо за подробности, - сморщил нос Люпин. – Очень не хватало.  
\- Извини, - ухмыльнулся Снейп и не удержался от подколки: – Покойничек.  
\- От покойничка слышу, - парировал Ремус. – Давай дальше.  
\- Ну так вот, - продолжил Северус. – Первый раз ты превратился в человека в новолуние. И снова стал волком, когда оно закончилось. Минута в минуту. Я проверял. Значит, мы не совсем неправы. Какую-то роль луна здесь все-таки играет.  
\- А как же те четыре дня? – возразил Ремус.  
\- Да знаю я, - отмахнулся Снейп. – Ну-ка, прикинем, во сколько ты тогда стал человеком?  
\- Утром уже, - припомнил Ремус. – Солнце светило. Я подумал, что заснул после трансформации, а ты не стал меня будить.  
\- Ага, и бросил тебя валяться на полу, - поддержал его Северус.  
\- Ну, ты же был пьян, - ухмыльнулся Люпин. – Мог и не заметить.  
\- Это как же надо напиться, чтобы не заметить на ковре в гостиной голого мужика? - фыркнул Северус.  
Ремус рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Снейп. – Но обратно-то ты все равно перекинулся вечером. На моих глазах. Никакой луны еще и в помине не было. Она вообще в четыре утра взошла, так что…  
\- Не сходится, - уныло подтвердил Люпин.  
\- То-то и оно, - мрачно отозвался Северус. – Хотя за новолуние, я думаю, можно не волноваться. Один раз это могло быть совпадением, но три…  
\- А третий когда? – нахмурился оборотень.  
\- Да сегодня же, болван, - усмехнулся Снейп. – И опять минута в минуту, если ты, конечно, не вздремнул немного у меня на газоне.  
\- Не вздремнул, - помотал головой Ремус. – Холодно же было.  
\- Так что три, - подытожил Северус. – Через три дня, наверное, будет уже четыре: когда ты обратно в волка перекинешься. Так что три дня у нас в запасе есть. Хотя ставить на это я бы не стал. Слишком мало данных для статистики.  
Ремус откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Не то чтобы я был сильно недоволен, но эта карусель уже начинает надоедать, - меланхолично признался он. – Как можно планировать свою жизнь, когда тебя швыряет туда-сюда как пьяную балерину? Хорошо хоть… - он вдруг нахмурился. – Подожди-ка…  
\- Что? – насторожился Северус.  
\- Я все никак не мог понять, что же еще мне кажется странным, а теперь до меня дошло, - торопливо заговорил Люпин. – Ты помнишь, сколько я обычно отходил после трансформации?  
Снейп замер.  
\- А ведь верно, - согласился он. - Ты же ходил потом как квелая рыба, а сейчас скачешь себе как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Потому что мне не больно, - прошептал Ремус. – То есть, больно, но не так. И нет этого жуткого ощущения, что из тебя вытянули все жилы. Черт, Северус, я идиот. Как я мог не заметить? Я же раньше весь в синяках ходил. Голову об пол разбивал. Полчаса по полу катался, мебель сшибал… Ребята говорили – жуткое зрелище, я поэтому и не хотел, чтобы ты смотрел.  
\- Какие, к черту, полчаса? – воззрился на него Снейп. – Пара минут от силы. Был Луни – стал Ремус. Еще тогда, в первый раз. Даже с дивана не слетел, помнишь? Хотя постой-ка, - спохватился он. – А вот в волка ты почему-то дольше превращаешься. Полчаса - не полчаса, но минут десять - пятнадцать это точно занимает. И корчит его здорово. И он потом слабый совсем, это точно. Лапы дрожат.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - покачал головой Люпин. – Чертовщина какая-то. Раньше такого не было. Ну, пока меня не убили.  
\- Тоже, кстати, задачка, - заметил Северус. – Ты сказал, тебя заавадили?  
Люпин сумрачно кивнул.  
\- Это действительно была Авада, или ты просто так выразился?  
\- Действительно.  
\- Ты сам-то понимаешь, что несешь? – сощурился Северус. - Ты же, мать твою, ЗОТИ преподавал. Сам знаешь, что после нее не выживают. Обычно. Ну-ка, покажи лоб, - вдруг потребовал он.  
\- Да иди ты, - отмахнулся оборотень. – А то ты не видел.  
\- Может, не на лбу? – задумался Снейп. - Нагнись-ка, – и он полез Ремусу в волосы.  
Тот тут же блаженно зажмурился.  
\- Ну, что? – спросил он через некоторое время.  
\- Блох нет, - рассеянно отозвался Северус. – Шрамов в виде молнии тоже не наблюдается. А вот волос седых полбашки.  
\- Зато у тебя ни одного, - хмыкнул Ремус. – Ты ищи, ищи...  
\- Совсем обнаглели, - пожаловался Снейп. – Волка твоего чеши, теперь еще и тебя… Нет уж, хорошенького понемножку, - он взлохматил Люпину челку и убрал руки.  
Ремус разочарованно засопел.  
\- Слушай, а ты не ошибся? – спросил его Северус. – Мало ли чем в тебя зарядили?  
\- Я идиот, по-твоему? – обиделся Люпин. – Что я, Авады от Экспеллиармуса не отличу? Он же прямо в лицо мне это крикнул, Долохов. Потом зеленая вспышка, и все. И я у тебя на диване, - поторопился добавить он, увидев, как напрягся Снейп.  
\- Да уж, - проворчал тот, кинув на оборотня благодарный взгляд. – Обрадовался ты мне здорово. Так обнимался, чуть шею не свернул.  
\- Это я от большой любви, - ухмыльнулся Ремус.  
\- Полбашки седых волос, а ума как у младенца, - закатил глаза Северус. – Тоже мне, «Оборотень-который-выжил».  
Люпин фыркнул.  
\- Ладно, хрен с тобой, - махнул рукой Снейп. - Авада так Авада. Вот только как это может быть, ты подумал? Ты-то здесь. И волк твой здесь.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Ремус.  
\- В прямом. Что делает Авада?  
\- Отделяет душу от тела, - не задумываясь, ответил оборотень.  
\- Пять баллов Гриффиндору, - проворчал Северус. – Ну, и чья душа в таком случае отделилась?  
Ремус пожал плечами.  
\- То-то и оно, - вздохнул Снейп. – Черт, и ведь не узнаешь ничего толком. Темная магия, чтоб ее… Таких книг в свободном доступе нет.  
\- В Хогвартсе точно есть, - напомнил Люпин. – В Запретной Секции.  
\- Да? – с интересом посмотрел на него Северус. - И что ты предлагаешь?  
Оборотень развел руками и очаровательно улыбнулся, показав глазами на дверь.  
\- Я об этом пожалею, - мрачно констатировал Снейп и вслед за Ремусом полез из-за стола.

\- Ну что, посмотрел? – вполголоса поинтересовался Северус, когда они с Люпином встретились на краю Хогсмита. Пока Снейп сидел в «Кабаньей голове», общаясь с местными завсегдатаями, оборотень ходил к дому, который сняла его теща. Оказаться так близко от сына и не попытаться его увидеть, он, конечно же, не мог.  
Ремус кивнул.  
\- В окошко, - немного грустно уточнил он. – Он уже спал. Волосы опять фиолетовые, представляешь? А еще он подрос.  
\- Тебя никто не заметил?  
\- Нет, конечно, - улыбнулся Люпин. – Я же все-таки наполовину волк. А что у тебя?  
\- Ничего хорошего, - Снейп поморщился и потер ладонями ноющее лицо: действие оборотного зелья только что закончилось. – Замок под защитой, как мы и думали. Просто так не войдешь.  
\- А что с проходом?  
\- Ничего не выйдет, - покачал головой Северус. - Арианы на портрете нет – ход все еще запечатан.  
\- Перестаралась бабуля, - вздохнул Ремус. – А другие?  
\- А другие запечатывал я сам, - мрачно отозвался Снейп. - Как ты понимаешь, навсегда. Так что придется попытаться найти другой путь. Пошли, по дороге расскажу.  
Ремус послушно пристроился рядом, и они быстро зашагали по темной дороге - пользоваться люмосом Северус по понятным причинам опасался. Когда он в третий раз чертыхнулся, споткнувшись о камень, Люпин взял его за руку и повел, время от времени мягко направляя в нужную сторону. Снейп ухмыльнулся, представив, как они сейчас выглядят, и тут же услышал ответный смешок – Ремус, в отличие от него, все прекрасно видел.  
\- Ну, так что ты узнал? – спросил оборотень. – Кто сейчас в школе?  
\- Кроме Хагрида, никого не должно быть, - начал рассказывать Северус. – Местные говорят, днем тут такая стройка, что жить в замке просто невозможно, к тому же интерьер еще не восстановили. Даже эльфы оттуда убрались – их, кажется, разобрали по домам. Насчет призраков не знаю, хотя они тоже грохота не любят. Минерва и остальные учителя приходят утром, вместе с рабочими. Хагрид открывает для них камин в директорском кабинете. Это получается быстрее – запрет на аппарацию по-прежнему в силе. Вечером, когда все уходят, он блокирует камин и активирует оставшуюся защиту. Да, все уцелевшие помещения опечатаны. Кроме директора и учителей входить туда никто не может. Библиотека, наверное, тоже.  
\- И ты все это узнал за полчаса? – поразился Ремус. – Как тебе удалось?  
\- Практика, - невинно ответил Снейп.  
Люпин восторженно поцокал языком.  
\- Да ладно, - фыркнул Северус. – Просто повезло. Знакомого встретил.  
\- Это кого же?  
\- Хагридова приятеля, - объяснил Снейп. – Того, с кладбища. Сидел там в углу, над последней рюмкой слезы проливал. Денег нет, а выпить хочется. Ну, я ему и проставился – заказал сразу бутылку, якобы в благодарность за заботу. Он на радостях чуть в обморок не хлопнулся. Все мне выложил как на духу, и просить не пришлось.  
\- Здорово, - искренне сказал Ремус. - Нам везет.  
\- Да уж, конечно, - проворчал Северус. – Только вот интересно, как мы в школу-то попадем?  
\- А, разберемся, - безмятежно отозвался оборотень. – Придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Гриффиндорцы, - поморщился Северус, без особого, впрочем, раздражения. Ему нравилась эта ночная прогулка, и он даже немного жалел, что она вот-вот закончится – они уже подходили к замку.  
Ремус вдруг тихо охнул и остановился.  
\- Что? – насторожился Снейп.  
\- Ничего, - покачал головой Люпин. – Просто… странно видеть его таким.  
\- Каким?  
\- Темным, - вздохнул оборотень. – Заброшенным.  
\- Да, непривычно, - согласился Северус. – Но нам это только на руку. Света нет – значит, Хагрид уже спит. Пошли, чего зря стоять, - он потянул Ремуса за руку.  
\- А что будет, если он нас застукает? – шепотом поинтересовался тот, когда они, пробираясь через груды строительного мусора, осторожно приблизились к воротам.  
\- Скажем, что мы привидения, - буркнул Северус, доставая палочку.  
Ремус хихикнул.  
\- Черт, - выругался Снейп, просканировав вход. – Все перекрыто. Я так и знал.  
\- Может, через окно? – неуверенно предложил Люпин. – Ты же, говорят, летать научился.  
\- Легче тебя туда левиосой закинуть, - поморщился Северус. - Вниз я еще могу, а вот наверх не получится. Да и какая разница – защита все равно общая. Не пробьешься.  
\- Ну, хоть попробуй, - попросил Ремус.  
\- Да на здоровье, - пожал плечами Снейп и направил палочку на ворота, – Алохомора. Убеди… - он не договорил, потому что в этот момент раздался звонкий щелчок, и ближайшая к ним створка приглашающе приоткрылась.  
\- Вау! – восхитился Люпин. – Как ты это сделал?  
Северус таращился на свою палочку так, словно видел ее впервые.  
\- Не знаю, - растерянно ответил он. – Я просто… просто… ИДИОТ! – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Как я раньше об этом не подумал!  
\- О чем? – поднял брови Ремус.  
\- О том, что для Хогвартса я все еще директор, дубина, - смеясь, объяснил ему Снейп. – Все же думали, что я погиб, и официально снять меня с должности никому не пришло в голову. А новый директор еще не назначен, понимаешь?  
\- Погоди, - нахмурился Люпин. - Для этого что - нужен приказ? Если человек умер, разве он автоматически…  
\- Скажи это Биннсу, - ухмыльнувшись, прервал его Северус.  
\- А ведь верно, - с облегчением заулыбался Ремус. – Значит, мы можем…  
\- Все, что угодно, - подтвердил Снейп. – Хогвартс наш. Пошли.  
\- После вас, господин директор, - поклонился Люпин.  
Северус сделал важное лицо и с достоинством прошествовал в замок.

Первое, что они услышали, войдя под знакомые своды просторного холла, был грохочущий храп, доносившийся из ближайшего к ним угла, в котором Хагрид, очевидно, устроил себе лежбище.  
\- Как он спит в этом шуме? – недоумевал Ремус, пока Снейп закрывал ворота, восстанавливая защиту. Шум и правда был такой, что можно было говорить в полный голос, не опасаясь. Даже нужно.  
\- Это ЕГО шум, дубина, - усмехнулся Северус, поворачиваясь. – Он его не слышит. Черт, не видно ни зги, - поморщился он. – Пошли отсюда, - он наугад протянул руку. Люпин тут же сжал его пальцы.  
\- Подожди-ка, - насторожился вдруг он. – Тут еще кто-то есть. Я слышу… ха, да это его пес!  
\- Он не залает? – нахмурился Снейп.  
\- Шутишь? – фыркнул Ремус. – Он меня боится до смерти. Забился под кровать и дрожит так, что зубы стучат. Не волнуйся, до утра он оттуда не вылезет, - и он мягко потянул Северуса за собой.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – удивился тот. – Нам ведь прямо.  
Он так хорошо знал эти коридоры, что мог дойти до библиотеки с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Дверь завалена, - объяснил Люпин. – Надо в обход.  
Они вышли из холла через маленькую боковую дверцу и быстрым шагом направились к лестнице. Здесь было посветлей – кое-где на стенах горели факелы. Снейп чертыхался, то и дело обходя валяющиеся на полу камни и куски доспехов, а один раз чуть не споткнулся о треснувший хрустальный шар, густо заляпанный грязью.  
К счастью, та часть замка, в которой находилась библиотека, пострадала не очень сильно. Очевидно, основное сражение проходило в районе Большого Зала и его окрестностей. Дверь в читальный зал лишь слегка обгорела. Снимая с нее заклятье, Снейп всей душой надеялся, что огонь не проник внутрь.  
Его надежды оправдались. Когда Северус зажег свет, стало ясно, что здесь все по-прежнему. Ровные ряды широких столов, заставленные книгами высокие стеллажи – все было как раньше. Как месяц, год, двадцать лет назад - казалось, в этой комнате остановилось время.  
Люпин медленно прошел вдоль рядов. Остановившись у последнего стола, он выдвинул стул и оглянулся на Снейпа.  
\- Помнишь? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
Северус дернул уголком рта. Ремус торжественно уселся и бросил на него веселый взгляд. Снейп фыркнул, но, тем не менее, подошел и отодвинул соседний стул.  
\- Не возражаешь?  
\- Эй, это моя реплика! – засмеялся Люпин.  
\- Сам виноват, - ухмыльнулся Северус. – Расселся тут…  
Люпин тут же вскочил.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Запретную Секцию, конечно, - окончательно развеселился Ремус. – Забыл, что ли?  
\- Может, сразу в Выручай-комнату? – иронично поднял бровь Северус.  
\- Точно! – обрадовался Люпин. Он цапнул Снейпа за рукав и потащил его к выходу.  
\- Эй, эй, - попытался остановить его тот. – Мы зачем, по-твоему, сюда пришли? Ностальгии предаваться? Или…  
\- Успеем, - отмахнулся Люпин. – Еще целая ночь впереди.

\- Люпин, ты балбес, - убежденно вещал Северус, преодолевая последние ступеньки. - Твой волк по сравнению с тобой – интеллигент в энном поколении. И умней тебя раз в двадцать. Ты бы хоть подумал головой, прежде чем куда-то меня тащить.  
Они вышли на площадку седьмого этажа и остановились, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Ох, старость – не радость, - посетовал Люпин, отцепляясь от перил. – Что ты там бурухтишь насчет моей головы, Северус? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он.  
\- Во-первых, после такой пробежки мне уже как-то не до твоей ностальгии, - объяснил ему Снейп. – А во-вторых, из этой затеи все равно ничего не выйдет: комната-то сгорела. Адское пламя – знаешь такую штуку?  
\- Сам дурак, - с достоинством отозвался Люпин, подталкивая его в сторону коридора. – Во первых, об этом раньше надо было говорить, а во-вторых, как может сгореть комната, в которой несколько измерений? Одно, может, и выгорело, но остальные-то остались.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про измерения? – удивился Северус.  
\- Читал где-то, - пожал плечами Ремус. – Есть такая теория. Тем более надо проверить. Интересно же.  
\- Ну-ну, - скептически протянул Снейп. На самом деле ему тоже было интересно, но показывать этого он, конечно же, не собирался.  
Они несколько раз прошли туда-сюда по знакомому коридору. Дверь в стене, однако, возникать не спешила.  
\- Хм, - задумался Люпин. – Странно.  
\- Я же сказал, - снисходительно усмехнулся Снейп.  
\- Нет, не может быть, - покачал головою оборотень. – Я уверен, все должно работать. Может, если ты прикажешь… оп-па! - оживился он. – Я знаю, в чем дело. Иди-ка ты отсюда.  
\- Что? – опешил Северус.  
\- Ты не понял? – улыбнулся Ремус. – Ты же директор. А эта комната всегда была прибежищем… как бы это выразиться… оппозиции. Пока ты здесь, она не откроется.  
\- Ты что, серьезно?  
\- Конечно, - убежденно кивнул тот. – Попробуй отойти за угол.  
\- Дожили, - проворчал Снейп, но, тем не менее, послушался. – Какая-то кладовка мне будет указывать…  
В этот момент раздался щелчок и радостное «ага!» Люпина.  
\- Иди сюда, Северус, - позвал он.  
Снейп вернулся в коридор. Ремус стоял на пороге появившейся комнаты и придерживал дверь.  
\- Только… я бы не сказал, что это похоже на спальню, - смущенно сообщил он. – Скорей уж на… ну иди, сам увидишь.  
Северус шагнул за порог. Люпин отпустил дверь и встал рядом. Они стояли и смотрели на возвышавшуюся в центре комнаты деревянную конторку, которую ныне покойный Питер Петтигрю узнал бы, не задумываясь. Парящие в воздухе свечи освещали лежащую на конторке книгу.  
\- Да, ради этого стоило уходить из библиотеки, - хмыкнул Снейп, стараясь спрятать охватившую его тревогу.  
\- Мне тоже не по себе, - согласился Люпин. – Ну… подойдем?  
Они синхронно шагнули вперед.  
\- Я возьму, - напряженно сказал Ремус.  
\- Лучше я.  
\- А вдруг это что-то опасное?  
\- О том и речь.  
\- Нет.  
Снейп поднял глаза. Люпин смотрел на него с грустной решимостью.  
\- Нет, Северус, - повторил он. – Комнату открыл я, значит, это предназначается мне.  
\- Дай я хоть ее просканирую, - попросил Снейп.  
\- Давай, - согласился Ремус.  
Северус поднял палочку и принялся методично проверять книгу на все известные ему типы чар и заклятий.  
\- Слушай, или я – идиот, или это – самая обычная книга, - сообщил он через некоторое время.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сосредоточенно кивнул Люпин, протягивая руку.  
\- Акцио книга, - одновременно с его жестом выпалил Северус.  
Ремус крутанулся на месте и выхватил книгу из воздуха.  
\- И как это называется? – прищурился он.  
\- Иди к черту, - с досадой скривился Снейп.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - рассеянно отозвался Ремус, листая книгу. – Только как теперь узнать, на какой странице она была открыта?  
\- Что это вообще такое? – хмуро спросил Северус.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, - ухмыльнулся Люпин, - но это просто сборник стихов.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Снейп. – И из-за этого… ну-ка, дай!  
Ремус отдал ему книгу.  
\- Черт, действительно, - Северус ничего не понимал. – Зачем нам это подсунули?  
Оборотень пожал плечами. Снейп заглянул в оглавление.  
\- Уилсон… Дуайт… Вулф… Ллойд… примерно два десятка фамилий. Все маги. Нескольких авторов я знаю, остальных…  
\- Вулф? – оживился Люпин. - Дай сюда!  
Северус вернул ему сборник. Ремус торопливо нашел нужную страницу и углубился в чтение.  
\- Мерлин, - сказал он вдруг сдавленным голосом. – Северус, это оно.  
\- Что? – заволновался тот.  
\- Сейчас, - хрипло сказал Люпин, впившись глазами в страницу. – Сейчас. Господи, не может быть…  
\- Да что там такое?! – взорвался Северус.  
Люпин поднял потрясенное лицо.  
\- Я не могу поверить, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, скажи, - он протянул книгу Снейпу, - ты видишь то же, что и я?  
\- В смысле, вслух прочитать?  
Ремус быстро закивал.  
Северус пожал плечами и хорошо поставленным голосом начал:

\- Судьба никак не поделит жизнь между тобой и мной  
И плоть, в которой я пребывал, была для тебя тюрьмой  
Ты рвался на волю под лунный свет - твоих было лишь три дня  
Я уступал тебе только три, и ты ненавидел меня.

Ты думал, что если погибну я – ты сможешь остаться один  
Свободный, наедине с луной и сам себе господин  
Что тот, кто придет по кровавым следам, будет мстить не тебе, а мне  
А ты останешься в стороне. Собой. При любой луне.

Ну что же, ты оказался прав, твои надежды сбылись  
В зеленой вспышке, - тут Северус вздрогнул и поднял глаза на Ремуса. Тот молча кивнул и жестом попросил его продолжать.  
\- В зеленой вспышке моя душа, отделившись, взлетела ввысь, - все больше и больше волнуясь, читал Северус.  
\- Но ты шевельнуться пока не мог – черед был еще не твой  
Ты ждал, чтоб месяца полукруг сменился полной луной.

Тебе повезло – не желая того, спасителем стал твой враг,  
Когда не стал тебя хоронить и сбросил тело в овраг  
Уже не живой, но еще не труп ты молча лежал на дне  
Ты выжил, чтобы подняться с земли – собой - при полной луне.

\- О господи, - выдохнул он. – Это же…  
\- Дальше, - прохрипел Ремус.  
\- Но свобода, которую ты обрел, была уже не нужна  
В ней не было больше ни счастья, ни смысла, ведь смыслом была ОНА  
Ты знал – вышло так, что ОНА – человек. ЕЙ нужен не ты, другой.  
И ты не сможешь быть рядом с НЕЙ, оставшись самим собой.

И когда отделилась моя душа, - тут он прервался и потрясенно посмотрел на оборотня. Тот стоял с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Читай, - прошептал он. – Читай.  
\- И когда отделилась моя душа, ты сумел не дать ей уйти, - чувствуя, как земля уходит из под ног, продолжил Северус.  
\- Ты знал, что ради своей любви ты должен меня спасти.  
Ты крепко держишь душу мою, хоть минуло столько лет  
Потому что сделать счастливой ЕЁ другого способа нет.

Теперь я живу, как раньше жил ты – судьба мне дарит три дня,  
Но стоит ЕЙ лишь попросить, и тотчас ты выпускаешь меня  
Свободу, любовь ты делишь со мной, как преломляют хлеб  
И я понимаю, что всю свою жизнь я был безнадежно слеп.

Ремус со всхлипом выдохнул. Северус, не глядя, сжал его руку.  
\- Я тем же зверем был для тебя, когда при своей луне  
Я так хотел, чтобы умер зверь, который сидит во мне  
Ты же просто хотел немного свободы, подольше побыть собой  
Хоть пару часов побродить на воле ночью под новой луной.

Теперь ты – хозяин - по воле своей днем отступаешь прочь  
Ты отдал мне день, чтоб я мог быть с НЕЙ, себе оставляя ночь  
Я счастлив делить это тело с тобой, ты счастлив, что рядом ОНА  
А больше нечего нам делить - любовь на двоих одна.

Закончив читать, Северус поднял голову и ошеломленно уставился на Ремуса. Тот кивнул и вытер рукавом мокрое лицо.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – тихо спросил он. – Что это значит для таких, как я?  
Снейп сунул книгу в карман и молча притянул его к себе. Люпин всхлипнул и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.  
\- Этот парень… поэт… - немного погодя проговорил он. - Почему он никому не рассказал?  
\- Он рассказал, - негромко возразил Северус. – Не его вина, что никто этого не понял.  
\- Да, - прошептал Люпин. – Но теперь…  
\- Все изменится, - успокоил его Снейп. – Мы об этом позаботимся. И… Ремус, - он шагнул назад и посмотрел оборотню в глаза, сжимая его плечи.  
Тот вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Выпусти его. Сейчас, - попросил Северус.  
Люпин озадаченно нахмурился, но через мгновение его лицо осветилось пониманием.  
\- Я… попробую, - чуть запнувшись, согласился он.  
Северус помог ему снять мантию.  
\- Только… как? – беспомощно поинтересовался оборотень, расстегивая рубашку. – Я ведь понятия не имею…  
\- Он делает это для тебя, значит, и ты можешь, - мягко прервал его Снейп. - Просто… не сопротивляйся.  
\- Ладно, - хрипло отозвался Ремус.  
Он улегся на заботливо подстеленную мантию и сосредоточенно зажмурился.  
\- Позови его, - попросил он через некоторое время.  
\- Луни, - с замирающим сердцем произнес Снейп.  
Ремус распахнул глаза… и выгнулся дугой.  
Северус деликатно отвернулся, гадая, сколько продлится превращение теперь, когда волка никто не держит.  
Долго ждать ему не пришлось. Через минуту знакомый мокрый нос осторожно ткнулся ему в ладонь.  
Снейп опустился на колени и обнял Луни за шею. Зверь заскулил от счастья. Северус прижал к себе его голову и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо.

ВСЕ


End file.
